AvP: Sacrifice
by Tortugita
Summary: One year after the Antarctic incident, Lex leads a new group through ancient tombs in Africa when one by one her team begins to vanish and she finds herself face to face with not only familiar hissing aliens, but a certain hunter as well. Lex/Scar
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own AvP or any characters that appear in the movie. This story is a sort of continuation of the first AvP and disregards the second one almost completely. Honestly, I wasn't that crazy about how they went about that one. *shrugs* Just me. Also, this is my first AvP story, so instead of going out on a limb, I've decided to take the cowardly route and use the characters that all ready exist. There will be several OC's, of course, considering the fact that almost everyone in the first movie died! But, this story will be Lex/Scar centric.

WARNING: This story will contain inter-species romance so if this bothers you, leave now.

* * *

AvP: Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter One:

Alexa Woods trembled slightly as the cold air seemed to finally bite at her skin as she tilted her head back to watch the large hunter ship rise, sending clouds of snow swirling towards her. She used one arm to shield her face and backed up a few steps, keeping her eyes trained unblinkingly on the air craft as it shimmered and then disappeared beneath the cloak she'd witnessed only a couple times now. The technology that was far superior to anything she'd ever seen still shocked her.

She didn't move until well after the snow settled back around her and she knew the hunters were gone. She surprised herself with a little pang of regret, though the relief she felt at the prospect of her life once again returning to normal- as normal as her life was anyway- far outweighed the contradicting feeling.

The retractable spear she still clutched to her chest felt cold in her hands, but she tightened her grip on the gift that she could only interpret as a departing gesture of respect. At least, that was what she hoped. She knew she would treasure the weapon and would remember the brave, fearsome hunter she'd had the honor to fight beside with respect and gratitude, for if not for him, she would never have made it out of that ancient pyramid alive. She owed the frightening creature her life.

"Scar," She tested the nick name she'd decided fit him, but the quietly uttered word disappeared in the fierce, icy winds. She felt slight remorse for his death, if only because he'd given her the chance to go home. To return to her life.

Her comfortable life in her warm apartment, sparse of comfortable furniture considering her job that had her travelling all over the globe, but cozy nonetheless.

As she stood alone on this desolate hunk of frozen land, she wondered if she truly could return home as though nothing had happened. Things wouldn't be the same, she realized. Every single person she'd led into the pyramid was dead. She would return alone. This would definitely awaken questions and suspicions. She sighed, wondering why that felt far more daunting than facing one of the long skulled, hissing aliens.

Feeling the sudden burning from her injuries and the tense aching in her muscles that was the result of the physical strain she'd put on herself, she had to fight the wave of drowsiness that threatened to succumb her. At least until she returned home. She owed that much to Scar. Though he had not exactly protected her, he'd given her the tools to defend herself and indirectly, saved her life.

Tucking the spear carefully into the crook of her elbow, she hugged herself and forced her numb legs to move towards the camp, where sleek vehicles specially designed for this weather waited for her.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Lex resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose as the balding man beside her, whose name, if she recalled correctly, was Melvin Rickman, slumped against her shoulder as the plane hit some turbulence. The jerking shudders, though they made Lex stiffen, did nothing to wake the man. Despairingly, she tried not to groan as spittle leaked from the corner of his mouth onto her cotton sweater. Rolling her eyes, she shoved him off her shoulder roughly, trying to keep the sneer of disgust threatening to curl her lips from her face. As his head whipped into the opposite direction, he snorted, jolting awake, and blinked blearily around. Disoriented, pale blue eyes settled questioningly on her.

"Turbulence," Lex said shortly, skillfully keeping her expression innocent as she looked out the window at the dark, angry clouds that were causing such a rough landing. How the man had been asleep through the storm to begin with was beyond her. They were on the outskirts of the raging weather, but the furious winds were still whipping the tiny plane around as if were nothing more than a kite lost in the darkness. The thin metal separating them from the angry tantrum outside groaned against the beating and Lex was not confident in it's ability to protect them.

Her knuckles turned white as she nervously gripped her armrests, chocolate eyes wide and focused on the clouds rumbling ominously. As frightening as the storm was, she couldn't seem to pull her gaze away. Though she trembled slightly in fear, she was intrigued by the raw power of it. She'd never seen such a ferocious storm before. The freakish weather definitely had not been in their plans, but the pilot was curving in a wide circle and looking for a spot to land somewhere in the dense trees, since the spot they'd originally chosen was not accessible in such weather.

Undoubtedly, this would put them a day or more behind, but the alternative was out of the question. She'd definitely take an extra day of hiking over being splattered across the ground in the middle of Africa any day.

Like meaty hands wrapping around them, the storm gave the little plane another violent shake and Melvin seemed to turn a little green as he hunched over, turning away from the terrifying view outside of the window.

Lex arched a dark brow at him and wondered how such a weak stomached thing like him was going to be able to handle the tombs they were going to dig through without spewing chunks at every dead, decayed body they came across. Though she'd never admit it, she also wondered if she'd be able to handle it. She'd barely been able to look at a dead body in a movie without quaking in fear since she'd seen so many comrades with gaping holds in their chests in that frozen pyramid almost a year ago. Their ribs had been split and a mixture of blood and clear goo was everywhere. She shivered at the memory that was still so vivid.

Of course, the tombs she was hired to lead this particular group of scientists through would have nothing of the sort. For one thing, they'd all ready been explored once, although briefly. And for another, they were ages old. The body's would barely be decomposed bones. It that. She wouldn't be surprised if even those had collapsed into dust. A corpse wasn't nearly as frightening when it didn't have the flesh still adorning it in a constant reminder that it had once been living and breathing. She managed to calm her nerves a little as they began to descend.

"All right guys," Came the pilot's scratchy voice over the intercom," This might be a little rough, so buckle up and hold on."

Melvin sank lower in his chair, suddenly clutching his own arm rests like a life line. His face began to sweat and his breath came in quick, raspy gasps. Wide eyes darted back and forth nervously at the other passengers, who also seemed tense, but nearly as close to hyperventilating as he was. They paid him no mind, but they weren't the one who had to sit next to him as he wheezed.

Lex was slightly annoyed that she was going to have to lead him through the tombs during the next week. She had a feeling that he was going to slow the entire group down considerably. Why he was even there was beyond her. He looked to be an amateur compared to the other five archaeologists, judging the way he showed up at the air port suited up like he expected to started tunneling through the tomb the second they landed. And now, the desperate gulping for air over a few bumps in flight?

As the plane took a sudden, sharp lurch then dove forward, nose first, however, Lex's hands tightened on her arm rests. She heard some of the others cry out and Melvin seemed to have finally lost consciousness and slumped forward. Against her will, her eyes went to the window where she could see the dark tufts of trees flying towards them at an alarming rate.

"Oh my God..." She whispered, entire body tense in anticipation for impact.

Finally, when she thought they were all dead, and all over some silly tomb excavation she was wishing she'd turned down, the plane righted itself not too gently bobbing unsteadily for a moment. She was relieved that she wasn't the only one looking pale and panting heavily. She looked around at the men and women who clutched seats and were looking around wildly as if surprised that they were still there.

"T-that was a bit scary, heh," Said Rachel, a thin, blond woman who sat in front of her. Her voice shook and her all ready creamy white skin looked almost gray as she gave a weak laugh. Her light blue eyes flicked to Lex, who only nodded in response.

"Yeah..." She responded, swallowing thickly.

"Sorry, guys," Came the shaken voice of the captain over the speakers," That should be the last scare for the night. We'll touch down here in a minute."

"Thank God," Came the deep rumbling voice of someone else who sat closer to the pilot and who's name she did not know.

Lex had yet to learn everyone's names because she'd taken the job so last minute and only because whoever was originally supposed to lead the group through the tombs had backed out so suddenly. Lex had agreed to going only because she figured it would be a nice break. Fly to Africa, lead a few rich people through a couple dead bodies, then go back home. Who knew there would be a freak storm?

To say that she was relieved when she was the clear patch of land they now headed for was an understatement. She could have cried when the dark, open patch of green appeared through the otherwise dense trees. The little Twin Pistons plane, lovingly titled Jasmine by the pilot, Cody, would have no problem landing there with his steady guidance.

Lex hadn't known Cody for long, but the forty something year old man came highly recommended and she could see why. While the light weight plane was getting tossed around like a rag doll by the ferocious storm, he'd done a remarkable job keeping them in the air. Unlike Melvin, who was still out cold, she could appreciate that.

"Only another minute and we'll be on solid ground," Lex assured Rachel, who was worrying her lip and looking worriedly out at window, her eyes glued to the landing spot Cody had chosen.

"Not a moment too soon," Rachel replied, giving a dry, shaky laugh," I just want to get off this plane."

Lex had to agree with a nod," I hear ya. Do you fly much?"

"Yes, all the time, but I've never gotten over my fear of it, I guess," Rachel wrinkled her nose slightly as she glanced at the other woman, though she barely met her gaze before her blue eyes flew back to the window.

Lex nodded again and also looked out the window, acknowledging that their conversation was over. She'd yet to really talk to anyone yet. She was the odd one out, because they all seemed to know each other. But this flight was the first time she'd seen most of them. Rachel was an acquaintance and she'd known Cody for quite some time. Every one else, however, were practically strangers to her and she was keen to keep it that way.

Though a year had passed since the incident in the Antarctic, the memory still burned brightly in her mind as though it had only happened yesterday. She'd been friends with many of the people she led into the frozen hell by the time they'd landed. Their faces were blurring, but the image of their tortured and mangled bodies were vividly engraved into her mind. Perhaps the person she remembered most was Sebastion. Particularly the way he'd begged her to kill him and she'd done it. She remembered seeing the alien inside his chest pushing forward, his shirt tenting over it as it tried to force it's way out. The slight cracking of ribs breaking. She'd turned away in a hurry, unable to watch as the monster burst forth.

_Scar _her mind recalled the nick name she'd decided to give the hunter who'd spared her. The creature of muscle, stealth, artful combat. Indeed, his movements, though brutal at best, were full of grace and precise calculation. Even as Lex had been terrified to tremors of him, she'd also been so awe inspired that she'd barely pulled her eyes from him as he swiftly stalked and killed his prey. Of course, her views had been very limited since she, herself, had to fight off many of the black armored aliens. The memory of their scream still made the fine hairs on the back of Lex's neck raise.

Lex blinked slowly as she realized that the plane had touched ground with a gentle bump. The little group of scientists seemed to breath a collective sigh of relief that she almost found comical. As the air craft rolled to a stop, Lex shook Melvin's shoulder.

"Poor thing," Commented Rachel," I'm pretty sure this is his first time flying."

"Hn, really? How does one live to be his age without flying once in his life?" Lex asked as he groaned, his head rolling away from her. She frowned and shook harder," Hey. Wake up or we'll leave you on the plane."

She was only half joking.

"Got me," Rachel shrugged as she reached to the compartment above her seat to pull out a bulging duffel bag and throw the worn strap over her shoulder. Visibly relieved to not be in flight anymore, her sky blue eyes glittered with mirth as Melvin blinked blearily at Lex, who only pretend scowled at him, raising her eyebrows and looking pointedly at the others. He whipped his head around and made a tiny noise of exclamation as he noticed that the other five passengers had grabbed their bags and were waiting for the word that it was safe to get off because the plane had come to a stop.

Hurriedly, Melvin unbuckled himself, having the grace to look embarassed as he dug around for his own over stuffed bag.

"I won't be waking you up if you pass out in the tombs, Mr. Rickman," Lex advised, standing as Cody's voice released them," I'm your guide, not your babysitter."

"Y-you're right, Miss Woods," He said," I'm sorry."

Lex regarded him in silence for a moment before turning away. There would be no attachment to these people. Lead them into the tomb. Then, lead them out. And never see them again. One thing she would not tolerate was someone passing out at the feet of every skeleton they come across. She hoped his weak stomach was only for plane flights and she made a mental note to make sure he took sleeping pills for the way back.

* * *

Lex was grateful that Cody landed the plane a little ways out of the storm. The hike they were to face tomorrow would be long and tiring, but at least they were able scope out the ares for a good spot to sleep in for the night.

On the outskirts of the storm, the rain was more of a light drizzle.

Lex walked ahead of the party of six, pressing a button on her electronic wrist compass. Bright blue lit the background and she noted that they were heading Northeast. The camp was located just to the South of them. Not too far from the clearing, there was a small group of hills and, thankfully, a nice cluster of caves.

They were all small, but each could hold two or three people, so they could sleep in groups. Hooking her thumbs into the shoulder straps of her pack, she adjusted it as she turned to the weary scientists.

"We'll sleep here tonight," She said," these caves will keep us dry and prevent our things from blowing away if the storm comes this way. We'll sleep in pairs and one group of three. No one goes any where alone. Bring a flashlight and don't go far."

The team, two women and four men stood in a cluster, shivering and wet. No one seemed too surprised by the sleeping arrangements. With the possible exception of Melvin, who'd shoved a large pair of glasses on his face and was wrinkling his nose to keep them there as the water made the skin of his nose slick. His eyes were a little wide as he looked from cave to cave and Lex sighed heavily. What, was he claustrophobic, too?

As the others teamed up, Lex begrudgingly walked towards him. Figured she'd be babysitting. There was always one in the bunch who couldn't do a thing on their own.

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't kill it. This is my first AVP. Let me know how I did. I know there's not much to judge, yet. I'm more worried about how I'm going to portray the predators and I'll appreciate feedback when they make their appearance. It may or may not be in the next chapter. But if you don't see Scar in chapter 2, I promise he'll be in chapter 3!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: o///o W-wow... thank you all so much for your feedback! The response to this story was a pleasant holiday treat. :) I really appreciate the encouragement and I hope I don't disappoint. Feel free to give advice, make suggestions, or let me know where I make mistakes. Also, I wanted to apologize for not updating for so long. My 9 month old kitten is suffering from liver failure and it's been really tough. We can't get her to eat or drink, just getting medicine down her throat is an incredible feat. We've been working with her since Christmas day, but we're not sure which way she is going to go. I think I made Lex a bit pessimistic and grumpy. o_o That might be a reflection of my own mood and I'm really sorry for that. I tried not to let it show in my writing, but hopefully it's not too bad.

* * *

AvP: Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter Two:

The wind whipped into the caves, harassing the small groups huddled in their sleeping bags. Lex had tucked her duffel in with her and had advised the others to do so as well, so the wind wouldn't steal their packs. Whether any one had heeded her advice wasn't entirely important to her. If they ignored her instructions now, they'd regret it later. At least her trembling companion hadn't.

Melvin had shoved himself as far into the cavity as he could, the curve of his back cradled against the arched shape of the rock wall. His thick sleeping bag cocooned him to right under his nose and he seemed to be hugging his luggage. Unlike on the plane, he stayed wide awake.

Lex faced him, positioned close to him for warmth as the storm jostled them. She could see that he stared wide eyed, not at her, but at the forest that cracked, creaked, and rustled behind her as the fingers of the tempest raked through the trees.

Lex wanted to tell him to just go to sleep, though she had a feeling that it would do no good, even if she did manage to successfully yell it over the storm. When they'd selected their cave, Melvin had actually tried to pitch his little one man tent inside of it. When Lex had told him to roll it back up because they were going to sleep on the ground, he'd looked appalled and shocked.

The spoiled and pampered were Lex's least favorite customers. They seemed to whine and gripe about every little thing. Thus far Melvin was listening to her, albeit grudgingly. It was only a matter of time before he, too, flung himself on the ground and began to pout.

Well, she wasn't going to miss out on much needed sleep just because the storm made him uncomfortable. Rolling away from him, Lex closed her eyes and, from years of experience, fell instantly into a deep sleep.

* * *

Though Lex skillfully managed to block out the ravaging sounds of the storm around her, she grossly misjudged just how tired she really was and was disappointed when some one shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Miss Woods!" The feminine voice said.

Lex squinted at the bright sunlight that belied the night's harsh weather as she sat up and winced at the soreness of her muscles. Rolling her shoulder, she looked past the blond woman who crouched before her at the clear blue skies and frowned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Rachel glanced at the digital watch strapped to her wrist and offered an abashed smile," Little after eight."

Making a sound of obvious annoyance, Lex ripped at the zipper that enclosed her and struggled out of her sleeping bag.

"Why didn't someone wake me earlier?" She demanded angrily. Lex had intended for them to get started at four a.m. so they could reach the tombs by noon. Now they wouldn't be getting there until the evening.

"I'm sorry," the smaller woman apologized sincerely, positioning herself at the opposite end of Lex's sleeping bag to help her roll it up," We were all really tired this morning. None of us managed to get any sleep until the storm calmed down some."

Still huffing to herself, Lex snapped the bands around the tightly rolled bag and turned toward her pack where she froze.

Against the back of the cave was a dark green, thick sleeping bag lying open and exposing the pillowed top and bulging black duffel, but no Melvin. A quick survey of the camp revealed that, while the others were either packing or eating meal bars, Melvin was no where to be seen.

Raising her eyes skyward, she sighed heavily. Someone up there must have been having a good, long laugh at her this morning. This was going to be a very long expedition if Melvin made a habit of taking off alone. Irritation bubbled in her stomach as she closed her eyes and willed herself to sound calm as she spoke to Rachel again.

"Where is Mr. Rickman?" She ground out.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," Rachel replied," He was all ready gone when I woke up."

"He said he was going to explore early this morning."

The two women turned to face the owner of the grumbling voice. He was a short, stocky man with a red face and a permanent scowl. His arms were as thick as tree trunks and his hands were calloused. Possibly in his thirties, though it was hard to tell with the way he seemed to scrunch up his round face, he kept his hair so closely cropped that the pale skin underneath stood out against the red of his face. The man was certainly odd looking for an archaeologist, but it took all types, Lex supposed.

Kevin or Karl, Lex couldn't remember his name, but she was sure it began with a 'K', continued to scowl at her, she frowned back, folding her arms over her chest.

"And you let him leave the camp alone after I said to stay in pairs?" She asked.

The thick man stared levelly at her, his expression unwaveringly hard, though Lex wondered if that was simply his normal expression. His massive shoulder seemed to make a short twitching movement that she could only guess was a shrug and he looked away in disinterest.

"He wanted to look around," He said blankly as if the statement defended his actions, or lack thereof.

"Well, just..." Lex sighed as she irritably tied her hair back, letting her cheekbone length bangs hang at the side of her face," You make sure every one finishes packing and is ready to go."

If the man was listening, she wasn't sure. He turned without a response and walked away.

Rachel was biting her lip beside Lex and waiting for instruction.

"Lets put away Mr. Rickman's things. Then you and I will go look for him. It's unlikely that he got far with the way he passes out every few minutes at anything out of the ordinary," Lex joked, though she half wondered if she'd find his unconscious body somewhere and have to drag him back. The thought made her wince.

Rachel laughed and nodded, but defended him," Yeah, but it's not his fault, you know. He's new to this, but he's really not that bad. I've seen worse."

"Could have fooled me," Lex commented as the two began to roll Melvin's sleeping bag.

* * *

The moisture in the air was heavy. Though the temperature was cool, according to the wrist compass Lex wore, which also relayed the time and had an internal thermometer, both women were sweating after only a few minutes of brisk walking.

Water droplets clung to the lush shrubbery around them and puddles of the night's rain gathered in multiple spots, tempting the passerby to splash into the shallow murky depths. And, perhaps if Lex hadn't been annoyed at the trouble Melvin was all ready causing so soon in their expedition, she may have tried it. However, she barely spared a glance.

Heavy high topped boots sank into the soft mud and sloshed through the small ponds of water as both women moved quickly through the trees, scanning for the missing man.

They hiked in circles around the camp, slowly expanding the width as they called out for Melvin. Rachel cupped her hands over her mouth as she repeated her fellow archaeologist's name, but Lex's dark eyes squinted and skimmed the smaller bushes and plants.

She could by no means call herself a great tracker, but she knew a thing or two. Her profession called for it. She was responsible for other people's lives. She had to at least have mediocre tracking skills because someone _always_ wandered off. The basics called for her to scan for broken branches or fresh leaves torn from the limb from a passerby brushing past.

The mud would make it easier.

Very few animal tracks marred the smooth, brown surface. Still, it was a while before Lex finally spotted a disturbance and it was the mud that helped her, after all. Sharp dips and chutes betrayed the runaway scientist, digging and marring the dark expanse in a way that almost offended the beauty of the otherwise perfectly placate jungle.

Messy foot steps. As if Melvin had slipped and stumbled through the sticky mud in his walk. However, the tracks only disappeared onto a patch of grass, which was harder to see the direction he'd taken.

Lex led Rachel to the green mesh of grass and leaned close, trying to pretend that she knew what she was seeing, but if there was a footprint hiding somewhere in the patch, it was hiding very well. She had better luck the 'Where's Waldo' books she used to pour herself into as a child. She'd imagine herself walking through the ever massive crowds of people as she examined each on for the bottle cap glasses and trademark red and white striped shirt.

Now, she narrowed her eyes, willing the blades of grass to flatten and twist in a way that she could use it as a clue for finding the missing scientist. It didn't relent to her burning stare.

Rachel shifted behind her, pausing her insistent calling so that Lex could concentrate on examining their surroundings for any sign of a wandering Melvin Rickman. The man was sweet, but oh so ignorant. She knew that much the instant she'd met the guy. Fresh out of college, he'd had some glamorous illusion that archaeologist's lives were full of adventure. He was like a kid pretending to be a spy. And that was just it. He was playing pretend.

Rachel's work was never boring, in her opinion, but it was a lot of work that not only involved getting down and dirty, but strong analytical and critical skills. Melvin honestly didn't seem like the type who'd survive for long. He seemed like he was expecting an Indiana Jones-esque kind of profession.

It was a pretty distorted dream for someone his age.

Still, Rachel had to give him some credit. He absorbed and retained information like a sponge, so his child-like view of what an archaeologist was could be overlooked. Usually.

However, if the look on Lex's face as she turned her head left and right in search for the man was any indication of her own feelings about the situation, Rachel was pretty sure that he wouldn't be so easily forgiven this time. The dark haired woman sighed and rose from the grass.

"Miss Harper! Miss Woods!" Came a familiar male voice that made Lex's expression darken," you wouldn't believe the species of..."

As Lex turned sharply on her heel and marched towards the man emerging from some brush clutching various small vials containing what appeared to be plant samples, Melvin Rickman trailed off. He blinked from Rachel, who was wincing slightly and shaking her head discreetly at him, to Lex who looked like she wanted to snap his neck. He swallowed as the excitement he'd felt building in his stomach disappeared instantly.

Brows furrowed and frown creasing the corners of her mouth, Lex narrowed dark eyes at the vials, then the man. She didn't say anything, though, as he squirmed a little.

"I was just..." He tried to explain, but she waved a hand.

"I don't care what you were trying to do. I specifically said that no one was to wander off alone," Lex replied, secretly proud of how calm her voice sounded.

"I didn't go far..." Melvin defended.

"You don't have to. Other than the wild animals and poisonous plants and insects, this jungle is completely remote. You get lost in here, even if I decide to call in the National Guard, you may never be found," Lex interrupted, prodding his chest once," I will not say it again. Do not go anywhere alone. This is not a game."

"I'm sorry," Melvin said, guiltily lowering his eyes as he busied himself with slipping the vials into little slots on the front of a beige colored vest he wore over his darker green wind breaker. Each little glass vial fit perfectly into the tiny compartments that he'd had made especially for them. He'd been rather excited when he decided to go on this trip and had spent almost a year preparing.

Lex nodded, seeming to accept his apology and gestured for him to follow Rachel, who was already turning away to head back, sensing that the scolding was over. Melvin scurried after the blond, slipping a little in the same goopy mud Lex had been examining minutes before.

Lex shook her head and sighed to herself. It was just her luck.

She suddenly recalled the flight to the antarctic circle when she'd talked to the Chemical Engineer Charles Bishop Weyland had hired. He'd been flitty and talkative. Far more excited and full of energy than the rest of the crew hired. He'd eagerly taken pictures of everything, including the point of safe return, which still made her chuckle a little to herself, despite how much the man before her reminded her of him.

Back then she would have had patience for someone like Melvin Rickman. Heck, he would have felt like a relief next to the stiff no nonsense Kevin or Karl guy. However, the incident she hated to remember had caused her to harden and now, she wished that Melvin could be more like the gruff man. At least if _he _ever wandered off, she wouldn't have to worry about him fainting randomly somewhere. He was large enough that he could probably even hold his own against almost anything the jungle had within it's darkest corners.

Lex traced a finger over her chin in thought and stared after the retreating backs of Rachel and Melvin. Eyes half lidded, she seemed to have fallen into the movie-like memory replaying her group's track into the ancient Aztec Temple. She could almost feel the icy air biting at the inside of her lungs as she pictured one of the drooling aliens towering over her. It's saliva clear and hot dripped onto her face, landing just under her eye and sliding down her cheek. It had snarled and hissed, seeming to revel in the waves of fear emanating thickly from her.

Then there was the massive hunter who'd make the grumpy Kevin/Karl look like a weak little whelp. Though a year had passed, she could still see the mottled yellow skin wrapped tightly over well trained muscles. The first time she'd seen his face had been more shocking than frightening. The first thing she'd seen was the angry row of teeth opening and the mandibles covering them spreading in a bone rattling roar that had seemed like a test of her wits. As she'd stood her ground, though and examined the rest of his face, the high set forehead and the sunken sockets where amber eyes blinked calculatingly at her, he'd fallen silent. The sudden gentle clicking trill of the hunter's voice sounded so real and vivid that Lex jerked out of her reverie and looked wildly around as if expecting to see him right in front of her.

Her heart pounded in her throat as she twisted her head around in a panicked search for the creature that quite obviously was not there. Her body gave a little shudder of disbelief, though, still expecting the armor clad hunter to step out from the shadows cast by trees and bushes that surrounded her.

There was no alien. There was no hunter. Her memory was simply far too vivid, she reminded herself.

This was Africa. The tombs she was leading this group through had been explored before and no one had reported anything about any vicious aliens with acid for blood nor any terrifying armed hunters. It was simply a well preserved, newly discovered burial chamber that could not have a nightmarish two thousand year old queen alien living inside waiting to infect her group with her parasitic children.

Lex swallowed thickly, hating the intuition that argued with her logical reasoning.

Ignoring the instinct insistently prodding the back of her mind that was suggesting that something dangerous was lurking nearby, the woman followed the two archaeologists back to the camp without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. Also, for those who showed concern for my kitten. I took her back to the vet for a check up and her liver seems to be regenerating. So, good news! She's still on medication and has to be force fed, though. We probably won't see her eat on her own for a couple more weeks, the vet said.

Anyway, Fallarin pointed out that my reference to Graeme Miller was incorrect. I said he was a photographer and he is actually a Chemical Engineer. That's been corrected in chapter two. Thanks again, Fallarin!

For those of you who can't get enough of Yaut'ja/human goodness, go read 'Hunter's Moon' by Fallarin and 'The Adventures of Wild Dog' by syverasazyn. Both stories are superbly written! :)

* * *

AvP: Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter Three:

Whatever other worldly god that had been amusing itself by tormenting Lex seemed to have grown bored for the moment.

Melvin Rickman, though he fervently chattered his excitement about their impending arrival at the ancient tombs to Rachel and whoever else would listen, shamefully avoided Lex's gaze. She almost felt sorry for the way she'd treated him, but also knew that the dangers of the jungle were very real and that an amateur like Melvin could get himself killed. That just wasn't going to happen on her watch, if she could help it. However, she had a feeling that, because Melvin was so ignorant, he probably wouldn't heed her warnings until he got himself into trouble.

The man seemed to view this expedition as more of a vacation. Lex knew that to the other scientists, this was just another day of work. Just like it was for her. Still, she could sense that they were eager to arrive. Who wouldn't be?

The tombs they were to be scoping out was described by the other group of archaeologists to belong to a black tribe. Unlike other ancient remains, this tomb was supposedly in remarkable condition. Untouched and not desecrated by looters, who'd practically demolished other temples.

Finding a perfect tomb belonging to a black African tribe was almost impossible. Over years of pillage, from pirates and archaeologists alike, precious hieroglyphics had been rubbed, chipped, or broken away, leaving little evidence of the people who used to live there. And, unfortunately, society, in an attempt to restore, had replaced the faces of the people in the paintings with a more European style look, changing the facial features and lightening the skin tone, thus marring the world's understanding of African history.

So, Lex could understand what a treasure this tomb really was and why the archaeologists she led were barely containing their enthusiasm.

The group of archaeologists followed Lex as she skillfully led them through the thick brush and trees, left hand raised to hover a few inches in front of her chest. As they traipsed through the jungle, she glanced every few minutes at the wrist compass to make sure they were headed in the right direction.

Despite the weary, but excited atmosphere practically rattling from the assemblage behind her, she couldn't shake the eery feeling that crawled up her spine and blew the cool air of suspicion across the back of her neck. Though she tried to assure herself that she was just being paranoid, the way her hair seemed to prickle as if someone was watching the group's track toward the tombs made her want to look over her shoulder every few seconds.

Instead, Lex let her dark eyes dip back towards the digital surface of the compass, which verified that they were still right on track and according to the latitude and longitude points on the bottom of the little screen, they were making record time. If they kept moving the way they were, they'd be outside of the old tombs by nightfall.

When they reached the mouth of the tombs, a dark, crumbling opening that was almost hidden in the vines and brush that threatened to keep it secret forever, Lex was not surprised that Melvin wanted to explore it's darkening depths right away. She _was_ however shocked that a few others, including Lucas Hernandez, a man who up until that point had seemed very up-tight, wanted to as well.

Lex's first impression of the man that he was the 'by the book' kind. Close cropped dark hair hid under a tan fedora. Brown eyes glittered from below the rim and the thin lips that had seemed to scowl for the entire hike there, were curled in a wide grin. His features were weather worn, but attractive, Lex had to admit. As much as his charming smile made her want to let him go, the facts still remained.

It would be too dark under the dimming light reddening sky. Tombs were often heavily laden with traps and she wasn't about to risk any of them setting them off. No, it would be best to enter only when they were all better prepared. Just as she opened her mouth to clear up any misconception that she might be a little less of an impenetrable wall of bitch, a senior archaeologist stepped in front of her swiping his hand in a downward motion in the air.

"No, it'll be dark soon. We'll set up camp tonight. The tomb isn't going anywhere and Cody's plane doesn't return for a week. We'll have plenty of time to study tomorrow," Said William Bain, a man with stern gray eyes, a straight nose that was met with high cheek bones and full forever frowning lips.

"Well..." Melvin moped when the others in the group let it go," I'd at least like to have a looked around the camp, then."

Lex sighed heavily. Why this man just couldn't let it go was beyond her. Thankfully, Rachel stepped forward, smiling brightly.

"I'll accompany him," She offered, much to the balding man's delight," I wouldn't mind checking the area out, too."

Lex nodded, shrugging her heavy pack off of her shoulders," Fine, but don't be gone long."

She turned away as they walked away, busying herself with pulling out her rolled up one man tent. William settle beside her and did the same.

"I'm sorry if I undermined you there a moment ago," He said, shaking out the bag like material. Lex glanced sideways at him, noticing suddenly that he had a faint southern accent. The tang that marked countrymen barely clung to his words, though. She doubted most people even noticed.

Shrugging a shoulder, Lex replied," No. I actually should thank you. I've been hard on everyone. It's only a matter of time before everyone rounds up and starts a mutiny."

" Don't worry, at this rate, they won't be throwing you out alone. I'll plop bodily right next to you. You'll see," William chuckled at her lame attempt at a joke and Lex felt a little warmth rise up her neck. She smiled and ducked her head.

* * *

"Thank you, Rachel," Melvin said as soon as the pair was far enough away from the camp to not be heard. He walked a little ways ahead of the petite blond, using his hand to push draping vines out of his path as he peered around.

He'd lived a life of pampered luxury. Born into wealth, his parents had literally given him everything he could have wanted. It wasn't until adulthood that he realized how sheltered he'd been. Eager to rectify that, he sought out a career that would teach him everything about the world. By the time he enrolled into college to become an archaeologist, though he was all ready in his late twenties.

Although he'd lived such a plush lifestyle, he found that he felt rather at home in the middle of the jungles of Africa. This was his first expedition and, so far, he was loving every minute trudging knee deep in mud, pushing through thick exotic plants. He was itching to grab samples of everything. He could hardly tear his eyes from the rich greens, violent reds, and deep purples of the shrubbery of this world.

Rachel smiled at the man," Don't worry about it. I was just as excited to see everything on my first trip. Africa is one of the more beautiful continents."

Though he had not travelled anywhere else, Melvin nodded in whole-hearted agreement. He couldn't imagine that there could be a place that could compare with the beauty of this jungle that was just so... alive.

The leaves, lush and vibrant, seemed to quiver with with life. They danced in the gentle breeze, breathing in it's caress. It was serene and calm, though, distantly, Rachel could hear the muffled sounds of the other scientists setting up their tents and chattering lowly amongst themselves.

The sun was sinking, painting a brilliant red across the now clear skies. As it sank, a musical composition of chirps of tiny unseen bodies rose from the shadows blanketing the earthy ground. They stretched across as the heat of the day began to dissipate. Rachel pulled her thin blazer closer, wishing she'd worn something thicker. However, while the nights were very cool, the day was thick with humidity and very hot.

After the long day of hiking with absolutely no stops, going on a walk was hardly her idea of a good time, but the irritation that crept into Lex's eyes when Melvin began to pester her was something Rachel wanted to avoid this evening. She couldn't say that she ever really knew the woman particularly well, but Lex seemed different now than she had years before when she'd first met her. Hardened somehow.

She didn't allow herself to psychoanalyze the other woman too much, however. Lex was a competant leader and her easily provoked mood was of no importance. She got the job done and she did it better than anyone else in her field. No one had ever so much as gotten hurt under her watchful gaze. Except for...

Rachel shivered and shoved the thought away as she looked after Melvin. He was a few paces in front of her, crouched before a large, leafy plant. He cupped one massive leaf in his palm, running his fingers over it's glistening surface, seemingly lost in thought. If Rachel had any hope of him quickly growing bored, it was a flame that was stamped out immediately. His mind flitted from thought to thought like a butterfly dancing from flower to flower. He could probably sit there and stare at that same leaf for hours contemplating only God knew what.

Figuring she might as well get comfortable, the woman shoved her hands into her pockets and looked around. The scenery was beautiful, and if she'd been a little less worn out, she may have appreciated it a bit more. As it was, the exotic plants all seemed to blend into a myriad of greens, browns, and yellows. The dense, closely grown trees melted into one, though she leaned back to appreciate the giants, whose many arms spread wide like a domed umbrella over their heads.

Blue eyes trailed down the peeling bark, focusing in one one tree several yards from the man who was happily murmuring to himself like a child lost in his own world as he dug around in his pockets. Though she was tired, she found herself smiling. At least he could still enjoy himself. There would come a day when this would all become routine for him and he wouldn't be nearly as excited to see some plant. Who was she to ruin it for him?

She continued to watch him thoughtfully when a faint glimmer caught to corner of her gaze and her head whipped around for the source. However, as she squinted around, she saw nothing. She reasoned that her weary mind was playing tricks on her. As it was, her tired thoughts wasn't the worst of it.

Rachel considered herself a relatively fit person, but the day long walk had really worn her out. Her muscles ached and protested under her weight as she shifted back to her other foot, swivelling around to glance impatiently at her companion. As she did, Melvin yelped and jumped up, backpedalling frantically towards her, his still open vials abandoned in his flee.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, grabbing his elbow and helping him stand. Wide eyed and gasping, he pointed a trembling hand over her shoulder.

"There was something there!" He declared, voice high pitched with fear.

Rachel's eyes followed the pointing finger, but only saw the glass tubes and plant specimens scattered across the ground in his frenzied flee. She looked all around the spot, but still saw nothing at all. She frowned. Melvin had proven before that he was very easily spooked. She sighed, releasing his elbow to walk towards the spot.

"There's nothing here," She announced, but he frowned doubtfully.

"I definitely heard something," he replied," Something big."

"Probably a monkey or squirrel or something," She said, smirking teasingly," You know there _are_ animals in the jungle, right?"

Melvin flushed and he huffed as he pushed his bottle cap shaped glasses back up his nose," It wasn't a squirrel!"

Rachel only shook her head as she dropped to her knees to scoop up the glass vials. Lex was a saint to have not blown up on this man. here she had to deal with him only a few minutes and she all ready wanted to. It wasn't his fault, though, she told herself. It was his first expedition afterall. She doubted he'd ever even been to a zoo, let alone a massive jungle.

Just as her thin fingers wrapped around the last vial, Rachel heard a low, rumbling growl that was so close that she froze.

"W-what was that?" Melvin cried fearfully.

"Sh!" Rachel hissed, not looking at him, but scanning the shadows for the animal she suspected was stalking them," A jungle cat. It's uncommon for it to attack, but... just in case..."

She kept her voice a soft whisper and winced when Melvin squeaked audibly. Shooting a glare over her shoulder, she said," Don't freak. Just find some sticks and hold them over your head. If you look tall, it will run away."

Or was that what they were supposed to do if they saw a bear? She tried to recall her survival classes, but couldn't quite remember which response was the right one for a wild cat. They didn't have time for her to second guess and she wasn't about to voice her doubt to Melvin. The man would only squak more. Or worse. Pass out entirely.

"I've got some," Rachel was grateful that Melvin whispered this and she sighed in relief. Turning, she saw him waving them frantically over his head as he chanted," Shoo!"

The sight would have been rather comical if she hadn't been so worried that a tiger was about to rip her head off. Hairs on the back of her neck still prickling, she managed an encouraging smile. Suddenly, something rustled a foot in front of her and she whipped her head back around. Behind her, Melvin's voice died in his throat, melting into a frightened squeak. And she soon understood why.

Before her eyes, a giant pair of mottled olive colored feet appeared, an electric blue dancing over the surface of the alien skin for a moment. Four clawed toes sank into the soft, still damp dirt and another soft growl fell to her ears.

Against her will, her eyes rose up muscled, armored legs, met a metallic loincloth, belt and net covered abdomen. She took in the broad shoulders, clothed by heavy metal plates. The strangely colored, reptilian like skin disappeared behind an inhuman face mask curtained by beaded dread locks that fell just past the creatures elbows.

As she looked into the black visors that covered the creatures eyes, she suddenly wished they'd encountered a tiger instead. There was no doubt in her mind that this thing was a hunter and she had a horrible sinking feeling that she had become the hunted. Fear made her entire body begin to tremble and the warmth between her legs signalled the release of the water she'd sipped all day.

In the thing's right hand was a tube. With a slight flick of his wrist, sharp points darted out of each end and the three foot pole extended to a six foot doubled headed spear.

Behind her, Rachel heard Melvin scream and take off, his feet audibly pounding into the earth. The warrior before her barely spared him a glance, instead staring unmoving at her. It cocked it's head in what appeared to be curiosity, but the growl that pushed out from beneath his face plate suggested otherwise.

Making a small, terrified noise in the back of her throat, the blond fell backwards onto her rump as she fumbled with her pockets for the three inch pocket knife she carried for gutting food if there was a need to. She had no doubt that it would never make contact with the thing's skin, but she wasn't about to give in without a fight. She barely managed to flip the knife out when one pointed end of the spear pressed against her neck with such speed that she barely saw the movement.

The towering warrior trilled a series of clicks, his free hand pointing to the little knife in her hand and somehow she knew he was mocking her ridiculous weapon. He easily kicked it from her grasp and the blade against her throat pressed harder.

Tears filling her eyes, Rachel took a deep breath and screamed.

* * *

A/N: So er... it was a very brief appearance, but I managed to work it in! However, this one is not Scar. Sorry. I tried, but it didn't work out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for the amount of time that has passed since my last update. First I was occupied with birthdays, there are so many in January, but then my kitten's health took a turn for the worst. After watching her start on a path that, despite my frantic efforts, was a downward spiral, I, and my vet, realized that she was barely a shadow of the precious Buttercup we knew. Her liver, though it had started to regenerate, filled with fluid until her belly looked swollen and she could barely walk. The vet told us that the kind thing to do would be to let her go. So, we did.

I wanted to thank those who sent kind wishes and kept her in their thoughts. It was such a struggle for her and for us to keep poking food and squirting water down her throat. We had to wrap her in a towel and pin her down and I know that it was hurting our relationship with her because she just couldn't understand why we kept forcing food and meds down her throat. Her life was incredibly short, but we were blessed to have such a loving, playful, and forgiving member of our family, no matter how limited her time was with us.

And finally, I also wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing. I really appreciate your response. Also, I owe _another _thank you to Fallarin for pointing out that there are no tigers in Africa. Don't know if anyone else noticed that. I chose an animal at random, trying to emphasize that Rachel does not know much about them beyond her survival classes. I'm lucky to have such an observant reviewer. I'm grateful you take the time to let me know these things, Fallarin.

* * *

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter Four:

The reds that painted the sky melted into purple as the sun set and the camp was settling in for the night. A group of one man tents had been arranged in a semi circle and every one relaxed by their own, lounging or sitting Indian style at the entrance. One severe looking woman, an archaeologist named Paula Holliday, who specialized in the technological side of their expedition, had crawled into her tent and was lying on her stomach with a small lap top computer in front of her nose. Shadows hid most of her face, but her lips, all ready very thin, were almost invisible as she pursed them in concentration.

A lap top was not uncommon on trips like these and she was sure to have plenty of backup batteries in her pack along with curatives and storage devices for bones, relics, and whatnot. It was likely the woman was going to document of their progress and finds, and seemed to have all ready started judging by the way her fingers glided rapidly over the keyboard, making gentle almost imperceptible clicking sounds.

She went unnoticed by the rest of the group and, Lex wasn't sure what had drawn her attention towards the woman. She'd been circling the camp, looking into the darkening trees for the two archaeologists who still hadn't returned when she'd gotten a strange prickling feeling on the back of her neck. However, when she'd spun around, she only saw Holliday, her head bowed and eyes narrowed in an intent stare at the computer screen, a few strands of mouse brown hair slipping from the strict bun at the base of her neck.

Lex wasn't sure if it was the woman's hard, cold eyes or the way she showed no emotion to anything anyone said or even her aloof attitude towards their trip, but something about Paula Holliday rubbed her the wrong way. In any situation but a business one, Lex was sure they would clash horribly and she was thankful that after this trip it was unlikely that she'd see her again.

Paula Holliday, Cody had told her before take off while they sipped coffee at the port, was a hard ass and a very respected member in their field of work. Lex had not so much as heard of her before the trip to Africa, but that was because, Cody assured her, Holliday only accepted the best archaeological finds to tac her name under. And a black African tomb in near perfect condition was definitely an incredible find.

"Miss Woods," the gentle baritone pushed over Lex's shoulder and made her jolt out of her reverie. Dark eyes jerked from the woman who still typed away, apparently very absorbed in her work, and settled on William Bain. He stood a couple feet behind her, sleeves of his denim button up shirt rolled to his elbows and calloused hands propped on slim hips that were suddenly visible since he'd removed his parka and vest.

Having always been a sucker for broad shoulders and little waists, Lex averted her eyes before he noticed.

"Scare me like that again, Bain..." she threatened in a voice that, thankfully, did not betray her little bit of fluster.

"I surrender," He held his hands up mockingly and chuckled," Sorry about that, it wasn't my intention, I assure you."

"Hm," Lex replied, eyeing him with a raised, disbelieving eyebrow. A sigh slipped from his lips, though the corners were twitching in an attempt to suppress a smile as he ran a hand through his short hair. Even in the dimming light, Lex could see the faint silver poking into his otherwise dark hair just above his ears.

"Seriously. I would never try sneaking up on _the_ Alexa Woods," He responded with a nod of emphasis,"Your boss would never let me touch a guide again."

"Please, I don't mean _that_much to the company," Lex rolled her eyes. Especially after the law suits her boss had had to face after the expedition to Antarctica, not to mention the thousands of dollars he'd had to shovel out to get the press to shut the hell up. It had been a year long fiasco that she had been worried that she'd never live down, yet here she was. Alive. Still leading just as many, if not more, expeditions as she ever had.

"I think you are a pretty important employee. You must be, you came the highest recommended."

"Yeah..." She muttered, insecurely folding her arms over her chest as she turned away from the man. She just wanted him to leave. One thing she never took well was flattery. Even before the incident, praise made her feel unsettled and now, after it, it only made her feel worse. A hand settled on her shoulder as she tried to step away, successfully forcing her to stay rooted in the spot.

"Miss Woods, I-" William broke off as a scream that could only belong to Melvin Rickman made everyone in the camp leap to their feet, with the exception of Paula Holliday, though she'd frozen and was peering towards the trees.

Lex was the first to move, bounding across the camp towards the almost black mass of jungle. She swooped by her pack, unthinkingly snatching a silver cylindrical tube strapped to the side. She hadn't brought a gun, not being a huge fan of them since the last time she'd shot one, so in truth, the two and a half foot pole was her only weapon.

She'd hesitated only a second when she packed it. Then, she reasoned that it easily passed as a tent piece. No one would say anything to her about it, she knew.

As she righted herself, another scream, indisputably female this time, abruptly pierced the silence and she cursed out loud. Around her, the scientists were leaping to their feet and Paula was snapping her laptop shut as Melvin broke through the trees, his face red and sweating as he gasped for breath.

He ran frantically through the camp, seemingly not seeing any of them as he kicked and tripped over equipment, barely missing a beat. His eyes were wide and wild.

Lex grabbed his arm before he could pass her and was yanked around by his momentum. She managed to steady herself, only dropping to one knee, but he sprawled face down on the ground. The balding man pushed to his elbows, whimpering, sobbing, and murmuring to himself as he spat dirt from his lips. Saliva dribbled down his chin, but Lex ignored it as she stood near him.

"What happened, Mr. Rickman?" She questioned without waiting for him to recover," Where is Ms. Harper?"

Melvin didn't respond, only turned terrified eyes to her as he continued to pant and gasp heavily. One hand clutched at his chest as he rasped and she couldn't contain a growl as she looked over her shoulder, willing the petite blond woman to break through and tell them everything was fine. They just got spooked. But the bushes were still and the jungle remained silent. She waited a moment more before turning back to the man and grabbing the back of his vest to pull him into a sitting position.

"We don't have time for games, Rickman! Where can I find Harper?" She demanded fiercely.

"Hey! Chill out, Woods!" Lucas Hernandez interrupted, all traces of the handsome smile he'd been sporting earlier transformed into a scowl as he kneeled near the man as well," You won't get anything out of him like that! He's obviously having an anxiety attack."

"Yes, well, while he sits there and freaks out, Rachel Harper is still out there and we don't know if she is all right!" Lex snarled back," We don't have time to rub Rickman's back and coddle him into complacency!"

Melvin's eyes darted between the two before he finally lifted a trembling hand to point to the direction he'd come," T-there w-was a monster!"

"See! He's delirious!" Hernandez argued just as fiercely, gesturing the quaking man in a sharp movement.

However, Lex's eyes narrowed and the pit of her stomach froze. Monster. Even hyper-sensitive-over-dramatic Melvin Rickman would know the difference between a jungle animal and a monster. Images of fanged mandibles twitching and clicking flashed across her mind and she shuddered.

"Where? How far?" She asked Melvin, voice calmer now, despite her shaken countenance. Skin paling with each passing second, she placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. She could understand his terror if her fears were correct. She'd become a quivering ball of uselessness too.

"I d-don't know," he stammered," Just r-ran."

"What did it look like? A monkey?" Hernandez asked and Lex shot him a glare.

"It wasn't an a-animal," Melvin replied, slowly gathering his wits, though he was still fairly out of it," it was a m-monster! An alien!"

That was all Lex needed to hear. Though Hernandez sighed in frustration, she stood, her muscles tense in anticipation. She prayed that Melvin was wrong. That Lucas Hernandez was right. She begged any god who would listen that Melvin Rickman was delirious. That he was a loon that had finally flown off his rocker.

She wasn't sure what to expect as she looked around the group to consider which scientists should come with her. If it was the black armored alien, they were in grave danger. However, if it was one of the hunters... they were far worse off. They may not stand a chance. She was under no delusion that her survival before was because of any fighting skill she may have possessed.

"Bain," She said and the man was at her side in a second," Take Rickman and Holliday into the tomb."

"I think not. I will be coming with you," He argued, his voice firm and final," Mr. Hernandez knows African tombs better than anyone I know. He can take them into the tomb."

Lex looked doubtfully from William Bain, who was well into his late forties to Lucas Hernandez, who appeared to be at the peak of his fitness and bit her lip. Another cry erupted from within the mass of trees and she knew she couldn't argue, so she nodded firmly at Hernandez and spun around to see that Bain hadn't been waiting for her decision anyway. He was all ready striding towards the large man crouching over his pack.

"Kyle," He addressed and the angry red face turned towards him. Without a word, the massive man tossed him a handgun, while he himself cocked a rifle.

From where Lex was standing, they seemed awfully confident and calm. If she didn't know better, she would suspect that they knew what they were walking into. The grenades Kyle strapped around his waist seemed to confirm her wondering and she looked disdainfully at the retractable spear still tightly gripped in her hand.

"That's a lot of weaponry for what might just be an animal," She commented.

"Could be a poacher," Bain answered when Kyle only growled at her.

"And you're planning on blowing them up?" Lex eyed the grenades warily.

"Do we have time for this?" Bain replied with a small smile, though his eyebrow twitched with impatience. He was right.

Lex shut her trap and ran after them. Kyle lead the way through the trees, practically barreling over everything in his path. His wide frame successfully cleared a path that the other two trailing him could comfortably walk through with room to spare. The trio moved in a fast pace, their heads twisting left and right in search of the girl. All three remained silent, however, in an attempt to keep attention off of them.

Despite their fairly quiet track, Lex's nerves were strung tightly and her heart was pounding. Bain and Kyle may have come prepared for a war, but even they didn't stand a chance against the Hunter, if that was indeed what Melvin had seen. Though once, she'd prayed to never see the eye less, insect-like alien again, she suddenly found herself begging that the hissing black creature was what was hiding somewhere around them. She knew that, at least with one of them, they might walk away alive.

The man in front of her had stopped and she almost ran into his back. Stumbling to a stop, she frowned in confusion and looked forward to their leader. He was slightly crouched and had his head tilted a little to the right. Heavy brows furrowed, he did not move a muscle.

Lex held her breath and listened, too, but she couldn't hear anything except the faint whistling sound of the wind picking up and pushing through the leaves. The sound of the plants around them rattling to life as the breeze drifted through was disturbing. The woman let her eyes swing around her and she spotted something that brought bile into her throat.

"Oh my God!" She cried, her voice high pitched as her feet suddenly rooted themselves into the damp soil.

"Shut up!" Kyle growled, lifted a dinner plate sized hand to silence her, but it froze in the air as his eyes, also, settled on what Lex was staring at. Bain was the last person to register what was going on, but when he did, he wasn't sure if he should feel pleased or sick. The disgusted twisting in his stomach won over and he whirled on the heel of his foot to hurl into the bushes.

Some seventy feet from them, half concealed by the thick shrubbery, was a body. Strung upside down on a low hanging branch by the ankles, it had been skinned; the remaining flesh was slick, red, and still steaming in the rapidly cooling air. It swayed slightly as if it had just been hung. Even from the distance, they could see the blood still dripping from the curled fingertips into a dark pool below.

"Oh my, God..." Lex moaned again. She looked to Kyle, because Bain was still retching, wondering if they should go cut her down. Kyle glanced at her, his expression still the angry mask it always was, telling her absolutely nothing. Even if he had, she wasn't sure if her feet would listen and walk over to the unfortunate woman.

In answer to her unasked question, a soft, rumbling purr seemed to surround them, the familiar gentle clicks making the dark haired woman tremble as she looked wildly about for the source.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Gosh, guys, I'm really sorry! I take so long to update... I don't really have much of an excuse this time. I mean, I actually log on every day. I go straight to the 'Document Manager', which is where I type my stories up because my computer only has 'Notepad' and the whole world knows that that program sucks... What a run-on sentence... oi... The point of my rambling is, I was trying to update, but all my rough drafts were dreadful. You all would have walked away with your eyes bleeding out. I'm still not terribly impressed with this one, but I hope it's not too bad. Everyone keeps asking when the Yautja will be coming in more frequently, don't worry! The more chapters this has, the more they are going to appear. I had to establish the OCs first.

* * *

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter: 5

Lex twisted her head left and right, but she could not discern where the sound had come from. Instinctively lowering herself into a crouch, she strained her ears in the silence that surrounded them again. The retractable spear was held firmly behind her in her right hand, her thumb posed and ready to press the semi concealed button that would release the deadly weapons.

A foot in front of her, Kyle had also lowered himself, though his massive form was still quite visible. He held his rifle in position, swinging it back and forth smoothly. His eyes were narrow, but for some reason, he didn't seem surprised or shocked by the situation. It could have been Lex's imagination, but it unnerved her. She glanced behind her and noted that William Bain had also righted himself and was fumbling with the safety of his own weapon. She couldn't help but wonder why she seemed to be the only one in the group who hadn't been expecting this to happen.

"I think we need to get back to the camp," Lex whispered, though she knew very well that whatever was watching them, because she could feel their predator-like stare prickling her skin, could hear every word she said anyway," now."

Kyle ignored her completely, stalking slowly forward, his scowl deep and his eyes squinting.

Bain, however, glanced at her," I apologize for my boorish behavior, Ms. Woods, but you've done your job. Excuse us."

Lex bit the angry retort that burned the tip of her tongue when the man she'd thought was charming less than an hour ago placed a hand on her shoulder and shoved her out of the way. She certainly was not the type to let anyone, especially the people _she_ was leading push her around, but considering the fact that the little voice in the back of her head, which had earlier only been whimpering and poking her consciousness, was now screaming warnings that they were being hunted at that very moment, she let it slide and followed after the men.

They didn't know what they were getting into. What kind of person would she be if she let them walk into the arms of the bulking monsters she still remembered so well. They stalked silently and struck their prey so suddenly that the unfortunate had no idea what hit them.

Lex had only recently comforted herself with the thought that the Antarctic was probably the only place these creatures hunted at, but now she was wondering if they in fact hunted all over the world and how many times she'd been within dangerous range of one and not even known.

Wary of the fact that there could be multiple hunters and that they moved more swiftly than any predator on the planet, Lex kept her ears perked, her eyes open, and swiveled slowly on the balls of her feet to widen her range of view.

Several paces ahead of the woman, the two men seemed much more confident, stalking forward as if they were on any old hunting trip, tracking regular game. It made Lex tremble. If they were ambushed, she was the only one who was really prepared. As it was, she was definitely the only one who seemed to know that they were being followed.

She could not see anything nor hear anything, but she could _feel_ that something was keeping a close eye on them and for whatever reason, herding them along.

Kyle had led them to Rachel's corpse and was inspecting it. Bain turned away and pretended to survey the area, but Lex could tell by his pasty pallor than he was barely holding whatever was left of his stomach's contents in.

Though, she kept an eye out for any sign of movement, Lex risked a glance at the kind woman who definitely didn't deserve to go the way she did. Her ankles were bound tightly and strung to a high branch that none of them would be able to reach. Her arms hung over her head, fingers inches from the earth and dripping the last bit of crimson into it's soil, where it was quickly absorbed.

Despite not knowing the woman well, Lex's throat thickened. She knew she shouldn't have let the two go, but she'd been so fed up with Melvin and his annoying child-like excitement. He'd pestered her and been a bother from the moment they got on the plane and she'd let it cloud her judgement.

Unfortunately, Lex was not spared another moment to pity herself. Behind Kyle's bulk, an even larger form materialized, unnoticed by him or Bain, who was staring fixedly at nothing in particular and straining to look composed so close to a fresh human corpse.

Just as she remembered, the hunter was primitive looking, but calculating and terrifyingly clever. Much taller than she remembered Scar being, he towered, even over Kyle's large frame. His shoulders were broad and armored. Dreadlocks, decorated with several bones and beads hung past his elbows. His faceplate, unmarred, except for a rather familiar looking symbol, hid his features, but Lex had a feeling that he was very pleased. His head turned slightly towards her, but he didn't seem worried by her notice of him in the least. And, judging by the amount of skulls hanging from his belt, he wouldn't be.

"Look out!" Lex cried, moving forward faster than even she realized was possible to grab Kyle's wrist and pull him away. However, the man sneered and dodged her hand, turning swiftly. His eyes widened slightly, but that movement was the only indication of his shock because he only raised his weapon. He horribly misjudged his opponent.

Lex knew it was over long before Kyle did and backpedaled.

In a flash and a sharp movement almost too quick to be seen, the hunter had thrust his fist forward and two gleaming blade protruded an inch or two from the man's back not even a second after Kyle shot and missed. As the creature pulled back, the serrated edges dripped with blood and he threw his head back to roar as his victim clutched his stomach and fell backwards. His celebration, however, was short lived as a loud bang drowned out his cry of victory.

In her retreat, Lex kept her eyes on the hunter and tripped over an uplifted root, landing hard on the ground. Her elbows scraped against rough bark and she winced, but still kept her gaze trained on the alien being.

Bright green splattered from his shoulder rather suddenly and he whirled on Bain, visors flashing in the dimming light. Footsteps heavy on the earth, the hunter snarled and advanced on the man, who stumbled backward, shocked and frightened. If Kyle went down that easily, Bain was doomed.

"William! Run!" Lex screamed at him. The man did not spare her a glance, but he did listen. Immediately, he turned and ran in the opposite direction, back towards the tombs. It occurred to Lex that that may not be the safest place to be anymore. If the hunters were after them, they'd be playing right into their hands. They'd be like rats in a maze and the creatures would be highly advanced, incredibly intelligent cats getting a good laugh at their mindless fleeing.

Chocolate eyes turning to the hunter, she released the hidden spears with a resounding _shink_.

"Hey, ugly!" She called, but he'd all ready shifted his attention to her the second she revealed her weapon. He paused and seemed to be looking her over as if he'd never seen anything quite like her. Whatever he was seeing, he seemed very interested, because as Bain took off without looking back, he ignored the man who apparently wasn't worthy of a fight anyway.

Lex wasn't sure what exactly qualified her. Perhaps he was only curious about how she managed to acquire such a familiar weapon. Indeed, she'd received the spear from one of his own kind. Not that he'd spare her or even cut her any slack because of it. She had no idea if these hunters had an honor system, but even if they did, this particular creature didn't seem like the type who cared.

The hunter clicked behind his mask and shook his large head, his beaded locks clattering against each other. Flicking his wrist to shake the remaining blood from them, he withdrew the blades and stood taller, squaring his shoulders. Releasing a deep rumbling sound, he advanced on her, instead, giving his head another little shake. Lex got the feeling that this was a sign that he was amused by her challenge.

Heart pounding so loudly that she could barely hear and breath coming in quick gasps, Lex held the spear behind her, ready to spring at him when he got too close. As he walked slowly towards her, constantly chattering, chirping, and clicking, probably in mockery, she mirrored his clawed feet with a step backward. Of course, his stride was much larger than hers and he was quickly gaining on her, though he did not seem to be in a hurry.

Lex jumped as a crackling version of a woman's scream pierced the air around her. For a moment, she thought someone else might be getting attacked, but then she noticed that the hunter had stopped walking towards her and was watching her reaction, his hand raised and resting along the jawline of his mask. She realized as he seemed to snort and click in mirth that somehow, that he'd recorded Rachel's screams of terror and was playing them back, probably to see if they would unnerve her. They did.

_"What the hell are you?!"_ Rachel's voice then cried.

Lex's eyes narrowed, anger rising and boiling in her gut. Furious heat flooded her face.

"You disgusting bastard!" She growled at him," You think that's _funny_?"

Apparently he did, because he rumbled and chittered again, but did not continue to torment her with the dead woman's last cries. His hand fell from his mask and he spread his legs, sinking in a position that Lex knew meant he was getting ready to spring at her. The arm that wore the wrist blades drew back and she knew she was dead.

Sinking into a defensive posture, she tried to calm the fear that would destroy whatever chances she had of surviving this.

With a final series of clicks, he lunged.

Making a small sound of surprise, because nothing could have prepared her for the sight of this huge being leaping towards his, his blades all ready fully extended, Lex stepped backwards and felt her muscles tense.

Just as she was about to throw the spear forward, it was tugged from her grasp. She glanced quickly over her shoulder and was horrified to see that another hunter towered behind her and was inspecting the spear with interest. Heart rate climbing drastically, she turned back to her attacker, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. In a feeble attempt to protect herself, she threw her arms forward to try to deflect his attack.

However, the hunter had stopped. The points of his blades pressed at her throat and his face was dangerously close to hers. Her hands were small on his cold chest plates and did little to prevent his advance, but he'd frozen anyway and was looking silently past her. Behind her, she heard a gravelly bark of command. The predator hovering over her did not move immediately, but after a moment, he growled in disgust and withdrew.

Hardly believing that she was still alive, Lex released a shuddering breath and turned to the other predator. Getting a better look now that she wasn't preoccupied with being attacked, she was able to see that this second hunter was much older than the first. Though only slightly taller, maybe seven and a half feet, his dread locks reached to his waist and were dark gray, not quite black, and speckled with white. The first hunter's skin was a rich olive color, but this one had a paler hue and sported many more scars along his arms and net covered chest.

His face plate had the same symbol as the other creature's, though it looked scuffed and was barely visible.

This new hunter seemed to be very interested in the spear. He retracted the blades, but turned the pole over and over in his large hands.

The one behind her, which Lex silently decided would be deemed 'Titan' because of his monstrous size and barbaric personality, growled in irritation and stomped his foot impatiently. However, this elder hunter ignored his tantrum and shifted his face towards the woman. She flinched when he raised a hand. Sensing her fear, he paused, letting his hand hang several inches in front of her face.

Biting her lip, brown orbs lifted to look nervously at the hunter who didn't seem to be in a hurry to kill her. She eyed the hand suspiciously, but didn't move. She wasn't sure that she could bolt out of there even if she had the courage to.

The hunter's hand brushed away the hair that hung just under her cheek bones and his thumb gently ran over the mark on her cheek. The scar had smoothed out into a thin white symbol that most people did not notice, but apparently it did not pass the sharp vision of the hunter.

His grumbling seemed questioning, but Lex shook her head, not understanding.

He pulled his hand away to finger the base of his mask, where he unhooked the tubes with a hiss of released pressure. Removing the silver helmet, he revealed a face that made Lex's breath hitch in her throat. She couldn't help but recall the time Scar had done the same thing, then roared in her face. She'd felt rather frightened, but did not let it show. And, she'd seemingly passed his test.

However, this hunter did not such thing. Mandibles moving slightly, the fangs, two of which were damaged, one chipped and the other cracked, clicked against each other. He lowered his chin slightly, exposing his high forehead. The large crown was rounded with spikes and and whisker like hairs graying with age.

However, the woman's eyes settled on what he seemed to be showing her. On the left side of his forehead was a mark just like her own and her eyes widened in realization. These hunters were members of Scar's... clan? She wasn't sure how they referred to their social groups, but clan seemed befitting.

As soon as she understood, the hunter replaced his mask.

He considered the spear again for a moment before thrusting it against her chest.

"Oof!" Lex gasped, stepping backward from the force, but wrapping her hands around the weapon nonetheless. He trilled and turned to walk away. Only feet from her, he engaged his cloaking device and vanished from her view.

The other hunter, Titan, pushed past her, his elbow not-too-gently knocking against her shoulder. He turned in front of her and leaned forward. He roared in her face ferociously.

_"Die, you ugly son of a bitch!"_ Came a recording of a male's voice that she did not recognize. With an angry snort, Titan planted a hand against her chest and pushed her hard. She landed on her back, coughing as the wind was knocked out of her.

Though his speech was limited to recordings that didn't seem to make much sense, Lex understood his message loud and clear.

She had their mark, but she was _not_ a member of their clan. If Titan ever saw her again, he would kill her.

He did not attack her further. She lie on the ground and watched as he, too, disappeared under the blue sparks of his cloaking device. And then, she was left utterly alone. She had half a mind to run in the opposite direction, but she knew that she had to get back to the others. If not to warn them, then to beat Bain into telling her why the hell he was really there.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This was surprisingly hard to write. I struggled a lot with description and keeping my characters in character. I think Lex seems a bit off...

Well, anyway, thanks to all of you who take the time to review. It means a lot to me to hear back from you guys. :)

* * *

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter Six:

William Bain finally stopped his escape just at the mouth of the tombs. He gasped for air. His lungs burned from exertion and a faint metallic taste rose up his throat. Wincing, he spat and wiped his mouth. Sharp eyes scanned the camp. It was abandoned. Everyone had made it inside. He looked into the dark opening. He couldn't see far inside and he couldn't hear anyone so much as breathing.

The sun was setting very quickly. To make matters worse, it was the night of a new moon. Soon, he would barely be able to see his fingers in front of his face.

Bain new he only had two choices. Go into the cave or continue running like a mad man. He wasn't sure which was the worse option and he suddenly found himself dreading telling Cody to not return for a full week. He figured it would take more than a day to find what they were searching for. What he didn't expect was for that strange hunter to appear and take out his best man without so much as breaking a sweat.

With no way to escape and no major cities near by, Bain was, in a sense, screwed.

Though neither the jungle nor the cave was very safe, he had far better chances hiding in the tombs. The jungle was just too open and the hunters moved far too silently. If he could just wait it out in the tomb long enough for Cody to return…

There were only five more days left, after all. Somehow, he felt like five days may as well have been an entire month with creatures like the one he saw today.

His frown deepened as he stared at the dwindling fire in the center of camp. The flames were almost dead, clinging desperately to the charred wood that barely sustained them. In the neat circle around the fire was all their equipment. Sleeping bags and tents lay about, betraying their location. On one hand, the hunters might notice. On the other, hopefully, by some strange twist of fate, perhaps someone flying over might.

Hernandez hadn't been the top of Bain's pick list. Indeed, he found the man aggravatingly annoying and a little stupid, to put it bluntly. Unfortunately, his choices had been limited. Otherwise, Melvin Rickman wouldn't have been slowing them down either. He had hoped that hiring Alexa Woods would pick up the slack, but it seemed that Rickman was too much of a mess up. Even for her.

He regretted her loss almost as much as Kyle's. If any one could have led them safely away from these monsters, it would have been her.

At least it seemed that Hernandez was smart enough to have made everyone grab their packs, which held all their food and smaller equipment. Only four packs remained. Kyle Blick's, Rachel Harper's, Lex's, and his own.

His grip tightened on the hand gun he still clutched. He was grateful that in his terror he had not dropped it.

He quickly moved across the camp to dig through his bag. He had stored extra ammo and knew that Kyle would have as well. They would need any and all fire power they could get. Flicking the large pockets of his vest open, he grabbed a hand full of bullets and dumped them in.

Rustling of an approaching something made him pause and raise his gun. He pointed randomly, not having the hunting skills his companion, Kyle, had had, he simply hoped he was aiming correctly. He held his breath as the sound of snapping twigs and feet sliding on rocky soil grew closer. His thumb released the safety.

Lex stopped in her tracks as she noted the gun point trained on her. Her body trembled from adrenaline and her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She still gripped the double headed spear, though each point was currently retracted.

William Bain was looking directly at her, but didn't seem to recognize her in the disappearing light. She raised her hands passively and took a tentative step closer, hoping he'd be able to make out that she was at least human. She couldn't _really_ blame him for being shaken up after seeing the hunter kill one of his colleagues.

"Bain," She breathed between pants," It's just me! Lex."

Slowly, the man lowered his weapon. He looked shocked. His mouth hung open and he stood, squinting at her.

Normally well groomed hair was wind swept from his flee. His pale face was flushed and his eyes were wide as she approached.

"You're alive…?" He asked.

With the fear and panic that had previously been pumping through her veins quickly melting away, a new feeling was rising. Anger bubbled in her gut as she neared the older man. She struggled to appear calm, but seeing the aliens she had hoped to never see again and knowing that _he_ may be the cause infuriated her.

William Bain seemed to sense her hostility and tensed. His grip tightened on his weapon, but that was all it did. The gun still hung by his side and he waited for her to approach him.

Lex did not answer the man's question. She stopped inches in front of him and glared up at him.

"_What_ is going on here, Bain?" She asked.

"I'm not really su-" The archaeologist grunted when Lex placed an open palm against his chest and shoved hard. The force wasn't enough to send him sprawling. It only made him take a step back. However, the bullets poured with no organization into his pocked dug into his skin. He rubbed the spot as his brows lowered defensively at the woman.

"Don't give me that crap!" Lex sneered, though she made sure to keep her voice hushed," No one goes on an expedition to study artifacts with enough _assault weapons_ to take out an entire village! You _knew_ those things would be here!"

Bain rolled his eyes, lip curling in response. He turned away and crouched to continue to dump more bullets into his pockets.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about, Woods," He spat.

Lex dropped beside him and knocked his next handful out of his hands, sending the bits of metal scattering all over the ground.

"Miss Woods!" Bain cried indignantly," Do you have any idea-!"

"You're the one who doesn't have a clue, Bain! No amount of bullets will save us now," She interrupted him again, her hand tightening in the front of his shirt," You funded this trip to come looking for those things, but they turned out to be more than you can handle. You have single handedly killed us all for the sake of your bank account."

The jungle purred to life as the last rays of sun shine disappeared. Buzzing of insects and chirps of animals called back and forth to each other. Darkness was quickly blanketing the camp and it did not go unnoticed by Lex. Her awareness jumped up a level as she remembered that Scar had been able to move through the Aztec Temple with ease, even when she couldn't see a thing. The night would not serve as a cloak for them. In fact, it would only make them more vulnerable.

Bain glowered at Lex, but she was looking around, listening intently.

"These hunters are extremely intelligent. They are ruthless and merciless killers. If we face them, we do not stand a chance. We can only hope to avoid them," Lex whispered so quietly that Bain had to lean forward to listen. He frowned at her.

"You speak as if you have encountered them before," He replied, eyeing the unusual tube in her right hand. Lex shifted away and looked over her shoulder.

"We have to get back to the others and let them know what's going on," She ignored his comment.

"Why are you alive?" Bain muttered.

"What?" Lex asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"They killed Kyle in an instant, yet you are here. Why did they let you live?" Suspicion laced the man's voice. Lex didn't know how to respond. What could she say? _She_ wasn't even sure why the elder hunter spared her life. She had a suspicion that it had something to do with her link to Scar, but how could she explain that to someone like William Bain? He was a manipulative snake.

Sudden bellows and shrieks of terror erupted from the tombs, saving her from answering. Bain and Lex both turned sharply, staring with wide eyes for a moment. Lex was the first to her feet and darted forward a couple steps before noticing that she wasn't being followed. She stopped short to look over her shoulder.

"This is your mess. You owe it to them to help," She nodded her head towards Kyle's pack, which sat partially open, exposing more grenades and a few knives," Grab that and come with me if you want to live."

"If I want to _live_?" Bain asked doubtfully, eyeing the cave that now seemed like it was anything but safe, but Lex had all ready disappeared.

The sounds of life in the jungle around him seemed to grow louder and Bain shivered at the thought of being left alone out there. With the hunters. He'd originally thought there was only one, but Lex verified that there were possibly several. With out further coaxing, he shouldered Kyle's bag and jogged after the woman.

…

The creature seemed to be a quadruped.

At least as far as Lucas Hernandez could tell from the glimpses he caught of it in the flashlights glare. He stood defensively in front of Melvin and Paula, who huddled in a corner as hissing surrounded them. They both held flash lights, but they were darted them in random directions and the creature was eluding the light easily.

It moved on all fours so fast that Lucas was having a hard time focusing on it. As it was, the only weapon he had was a switchblade and he wasn't feeling very confident. They'd gotten lost when this thing appeared. There was no way to tell how long it stalked them in silence before releasing a low, long hiss behind Lucas.

Melvin and Paula argued behind him in whispered voices about where the creature had gone. Lucas clenched his teeth, willing them to be silent, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. Something about this creature seemed very deadly. Though he had not gotten a good look at it, it brought the air of death.

The stink of rotting flesh filled the room. Lucas's throat defensively closed and he had to fight to keep from coughing. He could hear a slight clicking of claws on rock and both flash light beams shifted quickly to reveal an elongated oval shaped surface. It was a gleaming, almost slimy looking black color.

Lucas realized that he was looking at the creature's head when it lifted and it bared it's fangs at him. Saliva dripped from it's jaws and it's lips trembled as it released another wet hiss. Enclosing the sharp teeth were four mandibles, each tipped with a tusk. Slowly, the mandibles spread and it's jaw lowered.

Lucas wasn't sure what made him duck. It was as if someone had placed a giant hand on his head and forced him into a crouching position. Regardless, he barely dodged a second set of teeth that shot at lightning speed from the creature's mouth. Unfortunately, instinct was not on his side when the creature spun and a massive tail swung at him.

It's thick girth hit him hard in the gut with a force that knocked the wind out of him. The impact threw his body across the room as if it weighed nothing. He hit the ground and rolled to a stop on his back, moaning. His head spun and his body ached, but he forced himself to stand as he heard Melvin and Paula begin to scream.

The flash lights were lying on the ground. He couldn't see where the others were and their screams seemed to echo off of the walls as if coming from every direction. Lucas clutched his stomach and sucked air back into his lungs, struggling to regain his composure. Blinking spots from his eyes, he looked around.

A hunching shadow wasn't far from him and both screams were continuing, but he knew he had to act fast. He patted his pants for his switch blade, but he'd dropped it somewhere when he'd been tossed. Growling in the back of his throat, lurched forward and snatched up one of the boxy flash lights. He waved it around until he saw the creature.

It's frame was almost human-like it structure. It had long arms and legs, though it crouched and used it's front limbs for balance. Long spikes protruded from it's spine, curving and shortening towards the tail, which swished like an irritated cat's. As he aimed the beam at it, it didn't take notice. All for the better.

With no other weapon, he ran forward, raising the flashlight for an attack.

Below the creature, Melvin was sprawled, glasses broken and eyes wide as he looked up at the thing that had an arm raised, it's spindly fingers wide, claws glinting. It was poised to rip his head off, but had frozen and cocked it's head slightly. Melvin was confused until he saw Lucas advancing quickly. He didn't have time to warn him when the creature turned, abandoning him to attack the other man.

It pounced with shocking agility and pinned Lucas to the ground. It's fingers wound around his shoulders squeezing painfully. Lucas cried out and struggled against it, but it weighed much more than it looked. It leaned toward him, hissing and making a new trilling sort of sound.

Melvin watched in horror, pushing himself backwards and whimpering. His back hit a solid wall and he jumped when his hand touched something circular and cold that connected to a thin shaft. Ripping his eyes from the scene that made him feel sick, he saw a rusted spear that ancient tribes used to use to protect villages and live stock. In amazing condition, the spearhead was perfectly symmetrical and the wooden pole was still bound by spiraling metal wrappings.

Melvin knew he couldn't give himself a chance to think because if he did, he wouldn't go through with this. His hands shakily wrapped around the spear. The wood felt weak with age, but he didn't dwell on that fact as he stood and stalked towards the creature, knees bent so he hunched low, hoping not to be seen.

The creature seemed thoroughly occupied by Lucas, who threw his head from side to side, barely dodging the inner teeth that shot out again and again at him. The hit the concrete hard, sending bits of rock and powder flying around the man's face.

With a war cry, Melvin thrust the spear forward. It hit the creature's insect like armor and he knew it would be injured. He grinned in triumph and applied more pressure when the wood snapped. The broken end fell to the ground and the creature's hide was uninjured.

"Oh God…" He whimpered as the thing turned it's big, ugly head back to him. Lucas scrambled away, panting.

Before the creature could attack, dark green liquid burst from it's throat, spraying in an arch. The unusually colored blood splattered the ground and began to hiss and smoke. That was all the warning Melvin needed. He jogged backwards, not taking his eyes off of the creature as it clawed uselessly at it's throat and made strange gurgling sounds. Finally it collapsed with a _thud_.

Alexa Woods stood behind it, teeth bared and glaring hatefully at it. She flicked the acidic blood from the long silver spear she carried, nose wrinkling. Just behind her, William Bain clung to the strap of a duffel and looked a little pale.

"Why don't you ass holes ever stay dead?" Lex snarled at the corpse before looking around the room," Is everyone okay?"

"If by 'okay', you mean alive…" Lucas said, his voice hoarse. He was still lying on the ground, though he'd managed to put plenty of distance between him and the creature, whose blood was still seeping and pooling around it. It continued to corrode the new surface as it reached it.

Paula Holliday stood not too far from Lucas, holding her elbow and looking intently at the creature. Her eyes traveled over it's body, taking in the details. She seemed half intrigued and half disappointed. Lex frowned at her, but didn't address her strange reaction to the death of the alien.

What caught her attention, instead was the fact that the alien's face had taken on some familiar features. Some features that made her skin crawl and her mind to be flooded with the memory of the hunters.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! I know I've been bad about updating and I'm sorry. There's no real excuse. Mostly I'm just lazy, I guess... It took a lot out of me, though, to get this up so soon! I hope my hurry doesn't show in my writing, though. :(

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to p2bF for putting up with my blinding grammatical errors (I know, I should get a beta or something). I appreciate your blunt honesty.

Also, to mangaanime2296 who made me feel bad for not updating fast enough. XD

Thank you to everyone else for sticking this out with me! I know I'm a pain! I appreciate you all reading despite my inconsistency and laziness.

* * *

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter: Seven

The room was quiet as everyone caught their breath. A somewhat small enclosure, the walls were lined with stretching pillars that reached to the roof, which was domed slightly like a half barrel. Except for a few racks of wooden based weapons, the room was bare of decoration and seemingly had little purpose in the tomb. In the center of the room, the alien's remains lay in a pool of it's own acidic blood.

The skull was long, though not nearly as long as Lex remembered. It's hide was still a tough exterior that was difficult to pierce, even when she prodded it with the tip of her spear. The blood, green as ever, was still corrosive. What bothered her was the dead creature's face. She remembered it's forehead melting smoothly into the drooling lips. The four mandibles were new. Also around the crown of the length of it's head was a line of inch long nubs reminiscent of the dread locks the hunters wore.

Crouched a few feet from the alien's stinking corpse, Lex rested her elbows on her knees and frowned in irritation at the creature. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together. While at one time, she had thought that these things only used humans as hosts, she now knew they had no qualms with using the hunters as well.

"Well, I think we should stay here," Paula Holliday finally spoke up as the group of four argued about what to do next.

Melvin and Lucas were all for getting out of there, but after Bain explained the horrific monster he saw outside, Paula took his side and voted to stay.

"Are you daft, woman?" Lucas asked, holding his arms out at his sides as he raised dark brows at her. His normally tan skin was pale and eyes a little red from stress and fear. He had been leaning against the wall, but pushed off to walk towards the woman, who scowled severely back.

"At least out there, we have a massive jungle to hide in. In here, we're sitting ducks waiting to be picked off. Who knows how many more of these things there are," He added.

"Didn't you hear what Mr. Bain said, or have you pulled your fingers out of your ears yet? The things outside took out Kyle Blick! He specialized in handling large, wild animals. Yet, Miss Woods single handedly killed the thing in here," Holliday explained," Obviously we are safer in here."

Lucas Hernandez clenched his teeth. He hated when people argued with him. Not that he was so presumptuous to think he was always right, but this time he truly felt that he was. He wasn't about to lose his life because one of Bain's boot kissers had no regard for her own life. As he opened his mouth to tell them both to screw off, Lex stood and walked over to them, glaring back and forth.

"Hernandez is right," She said. Lucas shot a look to Holliday and Bain. Bain folded his arms and focused a hard look on Lex. Holliday only narrowed her eyes.

"Hear me out. Those hunters we saw outside and the alien in here are not unrelated. The hunters will come in here, because that's what they do. They hunt. Those," Lex tossed her head slightly, indicating the alien on the ground behind her. Though Lucas looked more than happy to agree with her, Holliday and Bain were frowning at her. Even Melvin was giving her a strange look from where he sat against the wall looking as though he was barely fighting off a faint.

His eyes rolled a little and beads of sweat spotted his forehead, but he was paying close attention to their conversation.

"Are you planning on telling us how it is that you know all that?" Bain asked, raising a thick brow. Even covered in filth and looking shaken, he would be considered a handsome man, but every second Lex spent with him made him become more and more ugly.

She was tired of playing tour guide to these spoiled scientists. She was sick of biting her lip and turning the other cheek. She allowed the sneer to curl her lip.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I am your guide and I _will_ safely lead you out of here, even if I have to bash in your enlarged ego and throw you over my shoulder to get you to safety," She said.

Bain was not impressed. The right side of his nose wrinkled as if the woman was nothing more than a disgusting bug on his shoe. And he did what he'd do with any disgusting bug.

Bain waved his hand," Well we're not going, so go ahead and take your swing, Miss Woods. You're hiding something and I can't help but think it has something to do with a certain excavation you led in the Antarctic a year ago."

Lex didn't get a chance to retaliate as a deep roar echoed off of the cave walls. The throaty, guttural sound made her stomach flip and sent her heart into frenzy. It beat frantically against her ribcage because she knew that their situation had just gotten a lot worse. Titan's threat lingered in her mind and she swallowed thickly. He would do it, too, and she doubted the older hunter would stop him this time.

Melvin squeaked and covered his head. Everyone else ducked close to the ground. Lex only tensed and backed towards a wall, looking quickly between each opening in the room. There were several entrances into long, dark halls and the roar, fading now, seemed to come from all of them.

It seemed that they no longer had anything to argue about because the choice had been made for them. The hunters had arrived.

No one so much as breathed, even as silence fell again. However, all eyes turned to the woman holding the spear ready. She nodded to them.

"We have to move," She whispered. If they stayed where they were, she would be condemning them all because the hunters would certainly find them. However, if they were constantly moving, they stood more of a chance of surviving. The others nodded.

Finally, they all seemed to be in agreement.

Dusting himself off, Melvin stood and moved toward Lex, offering a weak smile. She didn't smile back. A sensation of impending doom hung heavily in her mind. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but think, not for the first time, of Graeme Miller. He'd been ever hopeful and consistently upbeat. He'd had unwavering faith in her. Lex averted her eyes, seeking out Bain, who was checking his gun and patting his bulging pockets.

Beside him, Paula Holliday had revealed a small gun similar to his and was flicking off the safety. Lex shook her head and sighed. It was some sort of conspiracy. It had to be. Even Holliday was armed. What could she say now? Despite whatever their intentions had been, at least they had something to protect themselves. As for the others…

Lucas was looking to her questioningly. His hands were empty, twitching slightly as if he had an itch and was resisting scratching it. His eyes were worried and sought reassurance. Lex sighed.

"From my experience, it seems that many tombs have iron weapons. We will find something for you to defend yourself with. In the mean time, you and Rickman need to just stay between us," Lex turned back towards Bain and Holliday," Bain, you two take the rear. I'll lead."

"You have a pole," Bain said irritably," I'll lead."

"Bain! Do you have some sort of masculinity issue or something? And lower your voice," Lex hissed, wary of any sound that was remotely similar to clicking. She could hear small taps of moisture droplets falling, pebbles crumbling, and just the typical sounds of the jungle drifting through the halls. It was making her jumpy and Bain yelling on did nothing to help.

"No, but you seem to be struggling with an inner crazy feminist. Just let me lead. One gun in front and one in back. You can follow me," Bain replied, ignoring her warning for him to lower his voice entirely.

Lex was shaking her head again. The man had a death wish.

"Fine, do you want to know why I have to lead? You're right. I _have_ seen these things before. One year ago, I fought them. That black alien thing? It's a parasite that evolves faster than anything I have ever seen. Before they didn't seem very intelligent, but I have a feeling that they might be now. If I'm right, then-," Lex and Bain jumped when Holliday suddenly screamed and started shooting wildly.

"Get back!" Lucas was yelling, throwing an arm around Melvin and using the weight of his body to throw the immobile male away. They both clambered to the ground away from two black aliens. Both had similar facial features as their fallen comrade.

Hunched on their forelimbs, they twisted their heads back and forth and hissed at Holliday, who was still screaming and firing without aiming, while slowly backing away. She grasped the gun with both hands, but she was trembling so much that bullets were ricocheting off of the ground and the walls behind the insect-like beings.

Cursing, Lex tightened her fist around the double ended spear and stalked tentatively forward. Both aliens focused on the screaming woman, moving slowly on all fours like cats. The tusks at the end of their mandibles twitched and they bared their teeth. Saliva drizzled down their chins, dripping to the floor.

Lex held her breath and tip toed, hoping to approach unnoticed, since they hadn't formed eyes in this evolution. Unfortunately, behind her, she heard Bain cock his gun and shout. She mentally cursed and froze, not daring to take her eyes off of the aliens. They swiveled their heads toward Bain, then at each other to click between themselves.

Then, the one on the left sank back slightly then pounced over Lex's head, landing roughly just behind her. She stumbled out of the path of it's swinging tail, ducking as it lashed toward her. Caught in indecision, she looked over her shoulder where Bain was aiming to shoot as the creature approached and Melvin cowered behind Lucas. Lucas's eyes were narrow and he was scanning the room for a weapon, hopefully more suitable than the one Melvin had used.

The popping sound of bullets firing ceased and Lex realized that Holliday was out of ammunition. Spinning on the balls of her feet, she turned back towards the woman who fumbled clumsily with the chamber, making small, frightened sounds as she failed to release it.

She and the alien creature were on the far end of the room. Somehow, it had herded her away from the group. Lex frowned. The creatures she remembered were quick killers, but these ones seemed to have developed a joy for watching their victims panic, because it still moved slowly. Each step seemed deliberate and planned. It was definitely more deadly than it's ancestors.

"Hey!" Lex called as the thing cornered Holliday, who'd just accidentally dropped her bullets and stupidly dropped to pick them up. The creature didn't even twitch it's head in her direction, but she knew it heard her because it's tail suddenly swung in her direction and hit her painfully in the side. Her body was flung into a nearby hallway.

Groaning she pushed herself up slightly and shook her head. Her vision was a little blurry, but she blinked spots away and looked back in time to not only see the alien plunge it's clawed hand into Holliday's back, but also to see the electric formation of Titan behind the creature. He roared, arm reeled back and wrist blades extended.

Holliday's agonized scream ended abruptly when the alien ripped her spine from her body and turned to fling it at Titan. It hit the hunter's mask hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

"Oh God…" Lex moaned, looking frantically over to her companions. Or, at least where her companions had been. They were mysteriously missing. She jumped to her feet and extended her neck, looking for them, but they were no where to be found. Not even Melvin. She reasoned that that must have run for it and hoped that they got away. As for her…

She turned her attention back to the fighting aliens in time to see Titan spinning in a circle, both hands clutching the black creature's tail. He released it before she could react and it's larger body flew towards her.

With a cry, Lex backed away. Thankfully, the creature hit the pillars surrounding the entryway. As it slumped to the ground, Titan focused on her and she got the feeling that he was grinning behind his expressionless mask. He took a step toward her, but the pillars began to crumble and he stopped.

Cracks spread up both pillars and the wall, too. They ran like a spider web around the opening and Lex realized that it was going to collapse. Titan realized this, too and was not about to pursue her. Clenching his fists, he roared and stomped his foot.

"Ha! Take that, you ass!" Lex said, giving him the finger before turning and dashing away from the crumbling pillars. Not a moment too soon. The entire frame gave away and heavy stone and rock tumbled. Dust chased the woman as she ran. She braved a glance over her shoulder and saw that part of the hall had collapsed too, but it seemed to be stopping.

She sighed and slowed to a jog before running into a solid wall.

"Oof!" She said as she sprawled onto the floor, throwing her hands behind her to catch her fall. Coughing, she squeezed her eyes shut as the dust clouded around her. She waved her hand and winced. Her throat burned as she accidentally inhaled the dust and it coated the walls, irritating it and inciting another series of choking gasps.

She heard a soft _thunk_ near her followed by a trill. Her hair stood on end and her eyes flew open despite the dust. Her gaze was met with tan mottled skin, muscle, and silver armor now covered in dust. Making a small sound of horror, she backed away. Growling, she thrust forward her spear.

"Stay back!" She demanded, but the hunter only purred back, cocking his head. Though he made no further advance, he remained crouched in front of her, large hands planted on his knees. Panting Lex glared at him.

As the dust settled she was able to see that this hunter was neither Titan nor the elder. Beaded locks hung over his shoulder to his elbow and shifted as he tilted his head in the other direction, making more soft clicking sounds. Netting covered his chest and disappeared into his belt.

Though small skulls were stringed across his torso, Lex was able to make out a large scar on his stomach. It was circular and had fingers that stretched outwards like spider legs.

While Titan's face plate had been all angles and very severe looking, this one's mask was smoother. Void of ornate designs, such as the elder's had, it was very plain. The high cheeks were rounded and the snout part blunt and scratched from use.

Blank, black visors made him appear impersonal. Unreal, even. The domed crown of the mask caught Lex's attention. Particularly the glinting silver marking centered on the front.

Not believing her eyes, she lowered her weapon, setting it on the ground, and stood. The hunter watched her, but did not move from his crouched position. Her right hand extended to touch the two slashed marking on the helm. It was rough under her fingers. Unconsciously, her left hand had risen to touch the matching mark on her cheek.

The hunter trilled again, scooping up the spear and standing. Her hand fell away from his mask and she stood in front of him. She felt numb as she stared up at the hunter that, until now, had been a ghost of a memory. He handed the spear back to her. She took it, barely aware that she was moving.

"It's you…" She said weakly," Scar…"


	8. Chapter 8

a/N: I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but after days of editing and trying to write something better, this was all I could come up with. I didn't want to leave you all waiting too long for this update, but I hope I didn't let my hurry ruin this chapter. I've been struggling to find inspiration for my stories recently. Hopefully, that will ease up soon. :)

Thanks to all those who've reviewed and keep following this sorry attempt at a story.

And thank you to Syverasazyn and Fallarin for your input on Yautja. I hope I'm not making them seem too human in this. x.x;

* * *

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter: Eight

Melvin Rickman's lungs burned and he gasped for breath. Under his weight, though he was on the thin side, his legs trembled and rebelliously threatened to give way. He leaned in a corner of a dark room and beside him Lucas Hernandez was panting too. He could hardly see, but there was just enough light to tell that the other man was doubled over; one hand was braced on his knee and the other clutched his chest.

Silence screamed around them, save for the _plip plop_ of moisture dripping to the stone floor. The gentle sound had Melvin twitching and jerking his head left and right in fear of another monster hiding in the shadows.

Somewhere during their terrified flee, they'd lost both Bain and Lex. The lack of echoing popping sounds seemed to tell them that Bain had run out of ammunition or worse.

For the first time in his life, Melvin Rickman's mind was clear and sharp. His ears were pricked and picking up any sounds they could and his eyes were focused and intent. He struggled to even out his breathing as he became aware of how loud they were being and stood guard as Lucas tried to do the same.

He surveyed the room. His eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the darkness, yet, but he could make out pottery and other arts lining the walls. They seemed to be covered in cobwebs and dust. The room stank of rot. It was a sour smell that made the balding man wrinkle his nose and turn his back to the room to inspect his companion.

"Are you all right?" He breathed, afraid to even whisper. He'd seen four alien creatures in one night and he wasn't about to put his hopes on those being the only ones.

Lucas ignored his question. He was staring wide eyed at something over Melvin's shoulder. Melvin frowned and turned to look. Behind him, the pottery and golden dishes gleamed. The fractional light glimmered on their surfaces. He squinted as the ancient art offerings quivered.

Some of the dishes gave a soft hissing sound and a white cloud of moisture puffed from the opening, which, he suddenly noticed, had separated into four segments and were peeling backwards like a banana. Something slithered inside, but his mind wasn't registering that he was not looking at web covered pottery at all.

Lucas was the youngest of eight children. His mother had done her best to give them all comfortable lives, but they'd grown up in a very poor, run down neighborhood. Naturally, a couple of Lucas's brother had turned to crime. Needless to say, this brought dangers to their house on more than one occasion. One thing he'd learned was to trust his gut instinct no matter what and right then, it was telling him not to wait around to see what was writhing inside those egg-shaped things.

Melvin seemed to be rooted in the spot as if entranced by the strange objects. Growling lightly, Lucas grabbed the man's arm and forcefully yanked him away. He tore from the room without looking back, even as more hissing sounds filled the room, growing louder.

…

William Bain snarled as he stabbed the floor repeatedly with a rusted dagger he found. He was on all fours hanging over a dinner plate sized green spider unlike any species he'd ever seen before. It was eye less and it's belly was pink and fleshy. Folds wrapped in an almond shape right in the center and a long, whip like tail trailed from it's rear.

The eight inch dagger jabbed into it's center over and over. Green blood splattered all over it, quickly eating away the ancient metal. With another angry growl, he threw the destroyed knife to the side and sank away from the thoroughly deceased spider.

He panted and fought the prickling behind his eyes as he rested on his knees. He'd miraculously managed to evade the frightening serpent-like alien, but now he was alone. Alone and unarmed, he reminded himself. He'd accidentally dropped his gun because he'd been so preoccupied with running away.

He wasn't sure what had stopped the creature and he wasn't keen on looking back when he heard it hissing and clicking in irritation. Whatever distracted it was a godsend and he wasn't about to start complaining.

While running, he'd lost all sense of direction and didn't have a clue which way would lead him deeper into the tunnels and which would free him from them. In his experience, no black tomb had ever been so large and he was questioning whether this was a tomb at all. The passages were winding and confusing and he'd yet to come across any actual coffins. So far, each room only seemed to be either completely empty or filled with tribute.

Bain knew he wouldn't survive this alone. The crew he'd sent six months ago had reported one unidentified creature. The black armored aliens fit the description they'd sent, but he had not been expecting to encounter so many. He, Kyle Blick, and Paula Holliday had only come prepared to entrap one. It was his fault for not being prepared. He'd been so consumed by the thought of riches and fame for the discovery, that it did not occur to him that there could be more than one creature.

He tried to navigate through the confusing halls, but his head swam and his stomach writhed in agony. Bile rose to his throat and he tried to swallow it and concentrate on listening for sounds of the others. He wanted to find Lex because he was certain she'd encountered these demons before and she was still alive. If anyone could get him out of there, it was her.

If only he could force his vision to stay clear.

…

A strange comfort settled in Lex's stomach as her mind registered that she knew this particular hunter crouching before her. He waited, patiently watching her, his masked face lifted slightly.

"Scar," She repeated, shaking her head, almost in disbelief. She'd seen him die, after all. No one could have survived the injuries he'd had. Yet, here he was.

Lex let her hand fall away from Scar's mask as he stood, clicking softly. His hand rose as if reaching for her, but then he whirled, long dreadlocks splaying as he turned. Fingers curling into a fist, twin blades shot from a device on his right wrist with a sharp _shink_.

Just behind him, a thin black form, which apparently had been sneaking up on them, hunched forward over his arm. Still snarling and spitting in anger, the serpentine creature's lips peeled back, baring it's silvery teeth. With a hiss, the inner mouth darted out in what seemed to be reflex, opening and closing a few times before it went limp.

Scar heaved the creature with ease away from them before it's blood could seep onto his skin. The volatile green coated the wrist blades, but with a few quick jerks, he flicked it off and re-sheathed them.

Lex stood uncertainly behind him, remembering to be vigilant this time. Heat touched her cheeks as she held her spear ready. She felt a little embarrassed that she hadn't noticed the alien sauntering towards them because she had been so absorbed by Scar's similar, yet somehow changed features.

Shyly surveying him now that he was standing, she could see that the large scar on his stomach and hair length was not all that changed. Her memory could have been faulty but he also seemed bigger than before. He'd all ready been extremely tall back then at a staggering seven feet, but he seemed to have grown at least a few inches more.

Feeling herself becoming distracted with making comparisons with her memory's view of Scar and her current analysis of the Scar standing in front of her, she shook her head and scolded herself. Now wasn't the time to ogle over ghosts of her past. She had to focus on the task at hand; and that was to survive the aliens, Titan, and any other hunter who might feel like ripping her to shreds.

Scar rumbled behind his mask and Lex felt more heat rise up her neck as she noticed that he was looking at her expectantly. He'd walked a few paces away and was looking over his shoulder at her, clicking again. He crooked his finger in her direction in indication that he wanted her to follow.

Lex nodded and hurried after him. In Antarctica she'd followed him without invitation because she wasn't sure where in the temple she was or how to get out. It also beat encountering another hissing alien on her own. Both reasons applied this time, too, but what surprised her was that she felt safer with him there.

…

The Kainde Amedha wheezed it's last breaths, puffs of moisture forming around it's mouth in the cold air. It's limbs, thin and spindly twitched for a few moments and then ceased as life fled from it's body. It laid on it's back, head twisted at an unnatural angle and lower jaw hanging. It had been unhinged in the fight. It's segmented tail curled around it's body, almost protectively, but it's dangerous, razor sharp tip had been severed. Corrosive blood seeped into the ground in a wild, erratic pattern, still hissing faintly.

A large form crouched over it, elbows resting on his knees. He shook his massive head in disdain. Had this been anything but extermination, he would have been praised as one of the greatest hunters of all time for this kill. This hybrid was far more formidable than anything he'd ever encountered because it had inherited all the instinctual moves all Yautja relied on. It moved fluidly and considered it's actions before executing them. It had pinned, grabbed, and even tackled with precision and purpose. All were things it's species had not done before.

It was obvious to him that this was not the original hard meat that had burst from his clan member's chest. It was too small. Too thin. What baffled him was why it still showed some Yautja traits. Beyond the fighting style that was ingrained in their DNA, the Kainde Amedha also had four mandibles that encased it's silver teeth and nubs encircling it's elongated head, which resembled hair roots.

Lithe and quick on it's feet, it had put up quite the fight. In fact, it had even managed to disarm Tri'Pho, tossing his spear across the room and ripping the small cannon from his shoulder. It's mangled remains still sparked and sizzled nearby. He sneered at it. There wouldn't be any way to repair it this time. He wondered vaguely if the Kainde Amedha had destroyed it on purpose, but instantly banished the idea.

They may have evolved and borrowed some Yautja traits, but they still couldn't be terribly bright if he'd been able to take one down alone. A regular hard meat was dangerous to hunt alone, but these hybrids didn't seem much harder.

Of course, it _had_ gotten in a few good hits, Tri'Pho reminded himself as he frowned at the three clawed gashes slanting across his chest. The netting was torn, but, to his great relief, was still functioning. The nights on this planet got much to cold for his liking. He hated to think how the chill would slow his movements.

Snorting, he reached for his first aid pack, but froze as he heard two sets of footsteps approaching. One was heavy and armor clinked in harmony with the steady thuds. The other was a light tapping of rubber in a much faster rhythm on cement accompanied with soft, quick breaths.

Slowly withdrawing his hand from the pack at his waist, Tri'Pho sank onto his haunches and silently crept backwards on all fours until shadow cloaked him. His dark skin melted smoothly into the darkness. He held his breath, listening and waiting.

Two long shadows appeared from one of the doorways and the sour stench of Pyode Amedha permeated his glands and he fought the urge to sneeze in an attempt to purge himself of it. Clenching his mandibles close, he tried to prevent the smell from reaching his senses.

Unfortunately, as the two forms, one towering and bulky and the other slight and puny, entered the room, the pungent smell only grew more powerful. What stopped him from coughing, however, was the sight of his companion.

He growled to himself as he noted the Ooman trailing after him like a lost pup, but curiosity won over and he slinked closer to inspect.

…

Scar strode with purpose into a room covered in old paintings, peeling and faded with age. He stopped almost midway in and turned his head in search of something, chittering all the while.

Lex circled around him, though in favor of the alien sprawled across the floor. Its jaw was broken and it was bleeding in several spots. The blood splattered everywhere and was still smoking. The smell of old flesh that seemed to linger on these creatures was nauseating, but Lex swallowed the bile that rose in her throat when her gaze settled on neon green blood.

As Scar examined some debri nearby, Lex crouched beside the blood she knew did not belong to the insect like things that plagued her nightmares. She dipped a finger into the substance. It was not warm, but was still very moist and runny, which meant it was fresh.

Scar was not bleeding…

Tensing, Lex snatched up the spear she'd set down and leapt to her feet, turning quickly. There was nothing behind her, but the hair on her neck still prickled. She sank into a stance that was ready for her to bolt and looked nervously around. If Titan was nearby…

A large hand suddenly covered both of Lex's shoulder blades and she was shoved forcefully forward before she could react. Quick reflexes saved her from falling onto her face, but she did stumble several steps forward. She turned, teeth bared, but again nothing was there.

Breathing deeply, Lex glanced to Scar. He was turned away from her and was picking at some unrecognizable device, apparently either not bothered by her panting or not caring whatsoever who attacked her.

"Ah!" Lex cried when a hand fisted into her hair and yanked. It released and she instantly turned, practically running into a broad, dark gray chest. Growling, she backpedaled and glared at a hunter who was shaking his head and clicking in what she could only determine as amusement.

Lex was relieved to see the slashes and splatters of bright green across this hunter's chest, meaning Titan was hopefully no where near, but dismayed when he advanced, arm raised and two glinting blades poking from their sheath on his wrist.

"Try it, tall, dark, and ugly," Lex said, sounding far braver than she felt as she raised her spear and released it's tips.

This hunter was thinner than Scar, but just as tall and still had plenty of muscle to spare. He eyed her spear and tilted his head, trilling excitedly. Lex did not appreciate his enthusiasm.

Thankfully, Scar finally decided to pry his attention from the mutilated device he was tinkering with to approach them and bark in command at the darker skinned male.

The hunter paused and glanced briefly at Scar, then turned back to Lex, leaning uncomfortably close. The snout of his mask was inches from her face. Fingers carefully not touching her skin, as if he was appalled by the thought, his claws grazed her cheek to lift away the hair that hid the scar there.

Thought Titan had not respected whatever meaning it should have had, this hunter did. He chuffed once and retreated to dejectedly plop beside the metallic mess that Scar had abandoned. He moved soundlessly and with a grace that Lex noted none of the other hunter's she'd ever seen possessed. Even his 'plop' had a certain amount of smoothness.

His skin was dark gray beneath pebbled black and easily visible because his armor was sparse. His shoulders, thighs and forearms were protected. A pectoral plate covered the left side of his chest, but other than that only his extremities were protected. He was even barefoot. Lex imagined that this was so he could move more quietly. Unlike him, Scar clinked everywhere he went.

Lex tore her eyes from him to smile at Scar, though he, too was looking at his companion, clicking something or other at him.

"Scar?" Lex said. He turned to her, though she was unsure if it was because he knew that was her nickname for him or if he was just acknowledging her because she was speaking.

"Um… Thanks…" She said awkwardly. As she expected, Scar did not actually reply. He trilled in his language, but seemed to understand anyway, because he gently ran his thumb over the marking he gave her. Something about the familiar gesture made her heart swell and she tried to ignore the voice telling her that she'd missed this hunter more than she realized.


	9. Chapter 9

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter: Nine

Lex huddled into herself. Arms drawn close and elbows tucked in, she clutched her spear in both hands. Her head throbbed as her eyes tried in vain to see through the thick darkness. She couldn't even make out the large form of Scar's companion, whom she silently named Shadow, moving silently in front of her.

The trio had entered a hall that blocked all filtered light and so far seemed endless. Not being able to see where she was or where she was going combined with being forced to half jog through the blank tunnels, gave her a sense of imbalance.

Lex was only able to reassure herself that Shadow was still there by reaching out now and again and letting her hand hover in front of her. It drifted slowly forward until she could feel the heat from his back, and then pulled quickly away.

If he noticed, and she had no doubt that he did, he did not acknowledge her.

Lex was not so ignorant to believe she was anything but a serious handicap to the two hunters. They both moved so quietly, that even the sound of her breathing, though she tried to control it into an even flow, seemed to roar of their presence. She couldn't see a thing, but she had a feeling that they could see exactly where they were.

Honestly, she was sure that Shadow would abandon her in a heart beat if Scar wasn't there. His intentions were a mystery, but that didn't stop the strange relief she felt for being with them rather than the remaining expedition party, though she did feel remorse for them. They surely wouldn't survive this.

Her muscles were tense with anticipation and her legs shook with each tentative step that she tried to force confidence into. She tried to convince herself that the tension building in her torso was not fear, though she strained her only available asset, scanning for signs of approaching aliens. Her ears barely picked up the soft scuff of the pads of Shadow's feet scraping across the ground in front of her. It was so faint that she wasn't entirely sure if her mind was simply creating the sound to comfort her.

A few sounds from the tomb also leaked into her perception, though, and each one made her insides jolt in fearful anticipation. Gentle clacks of pebbles and cracked architecture tumbling mixed with the plip plop of moisture dripping lazily made her skin prickle and her eyes dart pointlessly.

The sound carried and echoed eerily. Her mind, with no visual aid, was convinced it was seeing writhing monsters slithering all over the walls. She could almost feel them when her arms accidentally brushed against the icy stone.

Scar was a quiet comfort behind her because she at least knew nothing would sneak up on her. His footsteps were accentuated by the gentle shifting of metal over metal. It was a hushed whispering sound that easily blended in with the other sounds in the tomb.

After some time of stumbling nervously through pitch black halls and struggling to keep up with the long strides of her companions, Lex was relieved to emerge into a large, circular room. Small concaves cradling dusty artifacts of little interest lined the wall and disappeared into shadows at the far end.

The things Lex did find interesting included lit torches cupped securely in crudely melded iron all around the room. The fames blazed tauntingly at the trio standing frozen in the entryway. Thoroughly confused, Lex looked to Shadow for a sort of signal about what to do, but he seemed just as unsure.

Back to her, he was tense. Beneath worn leather that strapped across his broad, pale gray back, muscles clenched in anticipation. His masked face ducked low and twitched slightly as he seemed to scan the room.

A heavy hand on her shoulder made Lex jump, but she did manage to bite back a gasp. Scar clicked quietly at her and gestured to the shadows of the room with a head tilt, but Lex shook her head in confusion.

Shadow sank low and crept to the wall, pressing his body there as if to melt against the surface. His pallid skin tone almost allowed him to if not for the golden glow of the torches.

Legs spread, Scar looked like he wanted nothing more than to do the same, but he didn't seem to want to leave Lex's side until she understood.

In a harsh, animalistic voice, he said in a slurred dialect," _Kainde Amedha._"

Lex was shocked to hear his gravelly voice awkwardly form words, though she didn't understand them. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, but was quickly squelched when he suddenly dropped into a defensive posture and Shadow turned sharply to glance at them and bark in annoyance.

"Crap…" Lex moaned when a familiar, bone chilling sound pushed from the shadows. The low hiss was soon joined by several more. The sound was bodiless; the countless creatures were hidden in the cloak of shadow and it seemed suspiciously intentional.

Slinking on all fours, a shiny black creature stalked leisurely forward, tail whipping fiendishly behind it. Its rib cage pressed low to the ground in a crouching crawl like a cat sneaking up on its prey. Like the others Lex had seen, it had a long head, but it extended into a peaked crown.

"A queen," Lex whispered to nobody, though Scar's head dipped an affirmative. She caught the movement from the corner of her eye, but didn't process the meaning because just behind the large, spider like body of the young queen, several smaller aliens were emerging. They threw their heads and snarled at the intruders.

Shadow was the first to make a move because Scar seemed caught between springing into action and staying near Lex, who the queen had suddenly taken an interest in. The massive insect like creature turned her head toward the woman and sniffed the air, her mandibles clicking in pleasure.

Shadow darted with shocking speed. The dark blur arched in a high jump. His wrist blades extended and sank into the stone floor with such quickness that Lex wasn't sure what she was seeing until green liquid sprayed around him and sizzled into the ground. He took no time to pause and relish the slaughter of one of the smaller aliens before he pounced on another.

It was all the invitation she needed. Eyes trained on the advancing queen, Lex swung her spear behind her and readied herself to dodge. A year ago, she found that they best way to defeat these creatures was to let them attack. To throw herself head on into battle with one of the lightning quick serpents was suicide.

The queen seemed thoroughly interested in her, so when Scar charged forward, the last thing Lex expected was for her to rear up and spin, whipping her thick tail into his abdomen. She was still smaller than the queen Lex and Scar fought before, but she was still quite large; she easily dwarfed her companions.

The segmented tail collided heavily into the hunter and the momentum lifted him clean off his feet. A sickening crack signaled his crash into the stone wall. Then, the queen's attention was focused back on the dark haired woman who backed up slowly, glaring at the smaller hissing monsters that swarmed around them.

A tickling in the back of her mind wondered if Scar was all right, but her concern was focused solely on the massive monster slowly advancing on her, as if relishing the tenseness that made her retreat stiff and jerky.

The queen drew herself to her full height. Unlike her companions, who were thin and hunching, she seemed to have no trouble standing up right on two feet. She was lithe, but muscle clearly rippled beneath taut black skin. Her waist was thin, but her chest was broad and two small mounds gave her some semblance of being female.

Knees bent slightly, her bipedal walk was a little clumsy, as if she hadn't had much time to work on it yet, and judging by the rapid growth Lex remembered these creatures having, she probably hadn't. Her tail hovered above the ground for balance, waving slightly, the dangerous pointed tip glinting mockingly. Long, thin fingers topped with ominous claws flexed, balling and extending. Lex had the feeling the queen was picturing her skull clamped in them.

Lex was rigid. The hand that grasped the spear began to sweat with anticipation as the queen took her time in circling around her. Lex made sure to never expose her back, turning slowly with her. Her eyes stung and itched with dryness, but she couldn't blink. It was all the opportunity the alien needed to attack.

As if sensing her opponent's resolve, the queen's lips peeled back in a saliva covered sneer. Without further stalling, she crouched and launched herself bodily forward. Lex barely had time to twist her upper body and lean out of her path. As she swung back, though, her hands flew forward to counter balance the movement.

A spindly hand reached out and latched onto the weapon. The momentum yanked Lex forward, though she instinctively fought against the pull.

The queen quickly caught herself and changed direction, pushing forward instead. Lex cried out as she was forced to backpedal several feet until her back hit a wall. Bracing her elbows against it, she growled and tried with no success to push the queen off.

On either side of her, and separated by several feet were two lit torches. She looked longingly at them, but the queen's strength would easily over power her if she so much as moved her hand.

It pained her to admit it, even mentally, but she was at a standstill.

Heart thudding erratically against her ribcage, Lex willed her lungs to ignore the sudden need to gasp for air. She forced the air to flow evenly through parted lips and tried to focus on the creature spitting in her face, though her eyes desperately wanted to keep watch of the others snarling and pacing around them, seemingly egging the fight on.

They also bared their teeth and drooled hungrily as they stalked, but they kept their distance in respect to the larger female who leaned so close that her breath puffed over Lex's face. It stank of old, raw meat and she tried in vain to lean away.

The queens lips twitched into an expression uncomfortably similar to the smile a cat might wear when cornering a particularly fat rat. As mandibles spread slightly, Lex was able to see a smaller, second mouth twitching in excitement within the moist cavern. Her eyes widened.

Ignoring the stomach wrenching smell, Lex drew in a deep breath and pushed her arms forward as hard as she could. At first nothing happened and she cried out as her arms screamed from the strain, but finally, she was able to push the larger body to an arm's length away and not a moment too soon.

Just as her arms extended, the spring loaded tongue darted out and tiny teeth gnashed in front of her face.

In the glow of the fire above them, the silver teeth glinted inches from her nose, clicking as they snapped repeatedly in a vain attempt to bite the appendage off. The two rows of small fangs attached to a slick muscle that stretched toward her, quivering with effort. Its length disappeared into the elongated head of one angry queen.

Hot saliva speckled Lex's cheeks as the jaws continued to snap. She bared her teeth right back. The thing had no eyes, but her stomach twisted with the uncomfortable feeling that she could see her anyway. Her hands grasped her doubled ended spear at chest level in front of her. The serpent squared her shoulders and applied more pressure.

Lex's muscles shook in protest as the much larger form slowly, but surely over powered her. She grunted and lifted her heels to brace them against the wall, sinking slightly lower to use her legs to push up against it.

Mandibles twitching in irritation, the queen withdrew her second mouth and bellowed in irritation. Her followers chattered between themselves in agreement to whatever she carried on about. Her head shook and a rumbling growl, akin to that of the hunters, rose from her throat.

She released the spear and Lex almost fell flat on her face. Arms waving for balance, she managed to catch herself, albeit rather shakily. Her legs quivered from exertion and her arms felt like they were suddenly weighed down by lead.

However, as the queen lowered herself back to the more comfortable position on all four limbs and sank back to spring, Lex forced her arms to lift. She grabbed for the torch as the queen jumped, fangs bared and claws extended, and swung it in an arch around her body.

The flame caught instantly to the queen's shell and Lex wasted no time in darting away, abandoning the torch in her flee. It clattered and rolled towards corpses where the flame hungrily fed, spreading unnoticed.

Shadow was no where within Lex's line of vision, but the other hunter was.

Scar stood not too far off, fists clenched, legs spanned wide, and leaning slightly forward as he roared furiously at a mutilated alien trying to escape. Its legs seemed to be broken, so it dug its claws into the stone floor and was slowly dragging its body away from the offending hunter.

Neon green blood trickled generously from a deep gash along Scar's waist, trailing clear to his calf, but he paid it no mind as he stomped on the creature's hand, apparently deciding it deserved to suffer.

"Scar!" Lex called, and he stopped his torment immediately to turn and watch as she fled from a large group of aliens. Their nails clicked and scratched against the floor as they slid around in pursuit of her. She zig zagged because it seemed to slow them down, but she needed help.

Scar stood still and watched, one hand sliding behind his back, while the other discreetly beckoned her to run towards him.

Though her legs begged her to stop, Lex stopped on her left foot, letting it sink in cushion as she pivoted and darted in the opposite direction towards the hunter standing motionless as he waited for her.

She could feel the creature's claws snagging the back of her boots. She ripped her feet away and kept her speed. The closeness of the sound of clicking claws on stone had her heart thrumming in terror, but she focused on getting to Scar because he seemed to have a plan. However, his stature, which was calm and passive, alarmed her. Even as she neared him, he stood still and waited.

The second she was close enough, his free hand shot out to fist in her shirt. Before Lex could piece together just what Scar's plan was, she was air born. Shocked, Lex could only squeak in terror as she looked over her shoulder frantically.

Scar had just thrown a blinking disk into the hissing and snarling mass of aliens.

Lex could feel her eyes widen as the explosion that followed seemed to play out in slow motion.

The slick black creatures seemed to recognize what the diskette was, or at least they knew that it would do no good for them because as it spun in their direction, many reared up and turned tail to run, though their retreat was cut off by a rapidly rising fire.

The diskette spun straight into the flames and Lex barely managed to cover her head and roll into a ball as debris and flew all around her. She hit the ground hard and rolled several feet before stopping on her back.

Smoke and dust filled the air and chunks of rock and architecture were still flying. Through the thick air, Lex was able to make out a large bit of rock ricocheting back and forth off of the walls, racing the clouds and pebbles around it.

With a cry of fright, she hunched on her knees and cupped her hands behind her head, pressing her forehead to the ground. Clenching her teeth, Lex hissed as her back was pelted with sharp rocks. She could feel their jagged edges filleting her vest as if the canvas was tissue paper.

A heavy thud and the clink of armor landed very close to her and Lex squinted to see a large, tan hand splayed by the left side of her head. The amount of pebbles attacking her tender skin lessened and she could feel small, but welcome, warmth.

Lex bit her lip squeezed her eyes shut, pretending that Scar was not hovering over as a make-shift shield. She ducked her head further between her legs and chanted to herself that this wasn't happening, but as the noise of crashing and crumbling rock ceased, she could hear Scar panting behind his mask.

Lex didn't move until he pulled back. He fell noisily against a wall and growled.

Lex swallowed the dust that covered the walls of her throat and sat up on her ankles. The opening to the round room was completely sealed off. The hall had collapsed and the debris filled rolled right up next to them. Any further and they both would have been crushed to death.

They were once again shrouded in darkness, but Lex could make out the shadowy form of her companion leaning against the wall with his knees slightly drawn up as he tried to examine his side. Even in the dark, his green blood glinted and it wasn't too difficult to see that his injury was bad. The liquid covered his entire left side, even trailing down his legs.

Scar was making soft grunting sounds as he picked at the wound. Lex watched in silence as, after a moment, he began to pat around his belt until he found a small box. It clicked open and he tinkered around for a while in it before snarling in irritation and chucking it.

The metallic container clanked as it hit the wall and spilled its contents all over the floor. The stuff that scattered about resembled medical supplies. A few syringes, small vials filled with liquid, some wound cloth akin to gauze, tape, and a few items Lex didn't recognize at all.

Apparently, whatever Scar was looking for was out of stock.

His injury was gaping and probably needed to be sewn shut. His medical kit didn't seem to have needles or thread.

_But…_ Lex dug through the pockets on the front of her vest. Her own medical kit was in her pack and Lord knew where it was now. However, she grinned when she found the miniature sewing kit. Her survival pack included many things that would have probably proven more helpful, but the sewing kit she'd grabbed as an after though in a little store before leaving for the expedition.

"Scar?" The hunter's head jerked in her direction and he snarled at her. Despite the companionship that had apparently survived the year they spent apart, his reaction was intimidating, but at least she had his attention.

Lex held up the tiny kit for him to see," We have to patch you up or neither of us are going to get anywhere fast."

Scar leaned forward and plucked the package from her fingers. After a brief inspection, he snorted and tossed it back, shaking his head and chittering to himself. Lex got the impression that he was saying something along the lines of," yeah. Right."

"Fine. Bleed to death," Lex replied, picking up the kit and folding her arms to glare at him," However, you could at least surrender your weapons because I'm not going to sit around and let you pout us both to death."

Scar rumbled in retaliation at her, but she only lifted her chin," Don't make me fight you for them. I'd feel bad beating up a cripple."

If he was offended, he didn't show it. The hunter only tilted his head at her and made a short, amused sort of snort. After a length of time, Scare heaved a sigh and looked away, lifting his arm so she could have access to the wound.

Lex smiled triumphantly and crawled forward to inspect it. It was too dark for her to really see, so her fingers tentatively touched the tender flesh.

The netting that covered Scar's torso was torn. She pushed it aside and started far from the injury, working her fingers slowly closer. As she neared the gash, Scar's muscles tensed, but he didn't make a sound. The skin was cool to the touch at first, but as she neared the wound, it became warm and raw. She could tell it was inflamed and irritated because it was all ready starting to swell.

Of course, that meant that sewing it closed was going to be excruciating.

"You might be forming an infection," She informed her companion. Her growled softly in response and glanced at her, so she continued, opening the kit to thread a needle," This is probably going to hurt a little…"

Scar nodded and looked away again. He sighed and seemed to be trying to feign indifference, but when she pushed the needle into his skin, his entire body went rigid and he released a heart stopping roar.

Startled, Lex jolted, but didn't back away, even as he turned to snout of his mask toward her and leaned frighteningly close to growl in warning.

She pushed his shoulder and said in a brave voice that belied her jittery nerves," Stop being a wuss and suck it up."

Panting, Scar trilled in a much gentler tone and leaned back against the wall again. He turned his head away and clenched his fists in preparation for the many pricks that were bound to follow.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so after the amount of time it took me to get this up, if anyone has any complaints, I _totally_ deserve them. Also, I haven't gone back to edit yet, but P2BF noticed that AvP does not take place in Antarctica at all! It's actually on the most remote island in the world, Bouvet Island. It is a sub-antarctic volcanic island that is 93% covered by glaciers and located south of Africa. I did some research shortly after and found that she was right! The whole reason Weyland held an expedition at all was because of a suspicious heat bloom on the island. :) Thanks, also for all your help, input, and ideas, P2BF!


	10. Chapter 10

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter: Ten

Lex sat back after tying off the stitching. She couldn't be sure of the time it took to sew up the gash, which turned out to be at least seven inches long, on her alien friend's waist, but she felt as though at least an hour had past.

After his first ridiculous outburst, he'd stayed silent, but twitched often. His endurance for pain was impressive. Pushing the needle through his skin proved to be difficult, so her first few stitches were rather clumsy. She even had to go back and undo one because it came loose.

Though his species appeared to be built for fighting, it seemed their skin was rather sensitive. It swelled even as she patched him up and was hot beneath her fingers. She knew that if they didn't get out of the tombs soon so he could get proper treatment, the infection would spread and he might not last long.

It set Lex's nerves on edge because she had the sudden realization that the aliens' tails were possibly poisonous. She shivered as she recounted how many times it's glinting tip had come dangerously close to skewering her.

Her hands were wet. Slick with her companion's blood, her fingers ached and felt cramped. She flexed them and leaned against the wall opposite Scar as he inspected her handiwork. He rumbled to himself for a moment, and then seemed to be satisfied because he jumped to his feet and began to walk away.

"H-hey! Not even a thank you? Why am I not surprised? You know my hand is all cramped up, so I'm practically handicapped because of you…" Lex murmured to herself as she hurried into a crouch and reached for her spear. He ignored her as she groped around, hands patting the cool floor around her.

Lex frowned when she didn't grasp the weapon instantly. Uncertainty rose in her gut and she moved to all fours, scuttling across the ground to hurriedly searched for her weapon, but it didn't present itself. Either ignorant of, or not interested in, her frantic movements, Scar's lumbering form continued to walk away.

After thoroughly berating herself for being an airhead in a time of crisis, Lex froze when she abruptly remembered the moment when Scar launched her into the hall. She'd been terrified. In her panic, had she accidentally dropped the spear? She couldn't recall if she had it in her hand after landing or not, but what she remembered with clarity was flailing and grasping about as her body was flung. It was worryingly probable that it slipped from her hand in her frenzied flight.

Lex bit her lip, mentally kicking herself for losing her only defense and looked over her shoulder. Scar was no longer visible. She couldn't crawl around in the dark forever! Cursing under her breath, she leapt to her feet to jog in the direction he disappeared into.

As Lex became close enough to see the shadowy form of the hunter, she was certain he'd slowed his pace, or had stopped completely to wait for her. For a moment, he'd seemed motionless, he may have even been facing her, but when she blinked, his back was to her and he was still walking.

The darkness of the tombs could easily have been playing tricks on her. Though her eyes were adapted to the darkness and her body moved now with a tentativeness that tensed every move, Scar was still a strangely shaped form barely visible through the darkness that fogged Lex's vision.

Whatever light managed to filter that deep was incredibly scarce, because Lex was only able to make him out because of his armor. As he moved, it would glint slightly. The noise he made as he walked, which Lex semi-wondered might have been for her benefit, seemed to help her imaging his bulk in front of her.

Tall, black curving shadows marked the entrance to other rooms. Lex tried not to look at them because she knew that she wouldn't be able to see what was inside and didn't want her mind to try to imagine what might be crawling around.

In any case, Scar still walked as though he knew exactly where he was going, which gave her the impression that he could somehow see. Her mind filtered through ideas about how that could be, and she toyed with the pondering of heat vision, too prevent her thoughts from drifting back to the unsettling feeling of trailing blindly behind a massive, warrior-like being possibly into a room full of hostile, blood thirsty aliens.

Unfortunately, the brainstorming about Scar's optical abilities only occupied her mind for so long before the cool fingers of uncertainty curled around the back of her mind again.

"Scar?" She asked, jumping at the loud sound of her own voice.

She thought she heard the male sigh, but was uncertain because her ears were still ringing from her own uttered sonant. She did hear his soft trill of response, though.

"Scar," She whispered this time, still feeling as though her voice was far too loud," I don't have a weapon."

Scar was silent.

Unsure of his lack of response, Lex continued," If we walk into another room like the last I have nothing to defend my-oof!"

Lex walked solidly into Scar for the second time that night. Her arms waved in imbalance and she took a step back to steady herself. Warmth tightened around her forearm, engulfing the entire space from her wrist to her elbow.

Scar's hand pulled her back into an upright position and twisted her arm so her palm was face up.

"Ow! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lex protested, trying to pull back from the firm grasp," You can't just go yanking me around!"

She pause to take a breath as Scar didn't respond, but the next retaliation died in her throat when a heavy device was suddenly wrapped around her arm. Lex snapped her jaws shut as she felt Scar tightening straps and rumbled in irritation to himself as whatever he was trying to attach to her still sat loosely on her thin limb.

He clicked and withdrew, soft thumping sounds signaled that he was patting himself in search of something.

In the mean time, Lex pulled her arm closer to her face in a vain attempt to examine what he'd given her. It was big and had to weigh about five pounds. Though the tip of her nose accidentally brushed against the device, she couldn't see what it was. Small shadows dipped into it, but the face was still so dark, she just could not make out any features.

With a sigh, she instead investigated with her free hand.

The surface was metallic and small protrusions sank under slight pressure from her fingers, indicating themselves to be buttons. There were two on the inside of her wrist. She pushed one.

The device shuddered and released a sharp _shink_! Lex cried out in shock and jumped back, thrusting her arm forward to put as much space between her body and the thing as possible. As she did so, Scar snarled and the shadow she knew was him leaned quickly away from her arm.

He clicked and barked in angry admonishment at her.

Lex ignored him when the device did nothing more. It was still and silent, but she noted that its weight seemed to have shifted and dipped her hand forward slightly, forcing her to crook her elbow. Pulling it back in, she tentatively ran her fingers over the back of it, towards her hand.

From its edge, two serrated blades protruded and Lex felt abashed heat rise of her neck. Feeling foolish, Lex shifted her eyes to where she thought she could make out Scar. Apparently her sheepish embarrassment wasn't enough for the warrior, because a heavy fist landed on top of her head.

Lex cried out, but before she could retaliate, or accidentally gut on of them, her freshly gauntleted hand was not too gently reclaimed. Scar chattered at her as he pushed the button that re-sheathed the weapons, and then lifted her arm to shoulder length, holding it there for a moment.

Lex got the impression that he probably wanted her to support it there, so when his hands dropped away, she did, though not without fixing him with a scowl as she rubbed her head. The hit wasn't too hard, but it still stung somewhat.

After a moment, Scar began to wrap the device carefully with a thin strip of cloth to make sure it stayed immobile on her arm.

Lex stayed silent as he worked, but when he tied it securely, she commented," You know, I hope you don't make a habit of pounding the top of my head every time I make a mistake. You really _will_ handicap me, if you do."

Expecting either a sort of scolding or to be completely ignored, Lex jerked and tensed when, instead, Scar's large hand cupped the side of her neck and the rough pad of his thumb grazed over her scar. She froze and stared wide eyed at the black visors of Scar's mask that stood out plainly in his sudden closeness. Despite the rumbling purr emanating from the hunter that Lex was sure was intended to sooth her, she found herself holding her breath until he withdrew.

Next, his hand found her free arm. Suddenly absurdly sensitive, his palm felt cool on her skin, which was inexplicably on fire. Lex could feel more heat rise to her cheeks and her mind wandered towards her earlier ideas of heat vision. She wondered if he could tell that her blood was boiling for reasons that confused her.

She had a sudden urge to push him away, but only clenched her teeth and tried to focus on what she knew would logically only be a demonstration about how to use this new weapon.

Standing beside her, he instructed in his own language as he guided her fingers over the device on her other arm. The back of her neck prickled at the otherworldly sound of his language. The strange mix of clicks, growls, and barks made her stomach twist as she tried to concentrate on making sense of it.

She could tell he was standing close because she could feel the warmth from his abdomen on her upper arm and she resisted stepping away. She'd always hated people who ignored boundaries, but this had to be an exception. She couldn't see, so it wasn't like he could just point to what he was trying to show her.

He showed her which button released the blades by pressing it as an example and explained what Lex assumed was its title with a series of clicks. Then, he moved her fingers over the one that pulled them back and did the same.

When the blades returned, she ripped her arm away and took a step back.

"Got it!" She squeaked, then cleared her throat and looked away, finding the swimming darkness more comforting than looking at the shifty shades that formed her companion," I mean, thanks. Let's get going, though."

Lex breathed a sigh of relief when Scar stepped away, seemingly satisfied that she understood. She mentally pictured what the device might look like, running her hands over the top as she followed.

A smooth, beveled surface was on top near the wrist and the important buttons were on the opposite side. The device started at the wrist joint and reached slightly past her elbow, making it a little difficult to bend her arm, but she would have to manage.

The buttons she needed to release the weapons were conveniently located on the inside. If she bent her hand inward, she could push the buttons with the hand wearing the gauntlet and strike quickly in one fluid movement. In theory, and in her own mind, it executed smoothly. She only hoped it would prove to be just as easy in action.

In gifting her with the new weapon, Scar had enabled her to survive. Again. His motives for helping her were still baffling. It wasn't as though she was a good warrior, so allowing her to tag along had no benefit to him. Somehow, she couldn't help but recall the science fiction films she used to love so much as a teenager where aliens were often antagonists bent on world domination or enslavement of mankind. Scar was nothing like the stereotypical aliens.

If anything, Scar was more comparable to a knight in shining, albeit very futuristic, armor. At the thought, heat crept onto Lex's cheeks, but it was true. He'd saved her countless times one year ago and now again, he was protecting her.

Mindful of the trigger buttons, Lex drew both arms close to her torso for warmth in the dark tombs. Moisture had built up and she could hear it trickling and dripping all around her. Even the air she breathed felt damp and was beginning to smell musty.

Finally, the soft shifting of armor slowed to a stop and a large hand pressed gently on her stomach to stop her from proceeding. It bunched in her vest and tugged her into a crouch.

Lex was slightly bewildered, but she could almost make out that Scar was also crouching right in front of her. His bulky arm was still slightly raised to warn her to stay put and he hunched forward, holding his breath as he surveyed something.

Frowning, Lex ignored her boundary issues and scooted closer to try to see what he was looking at, though she was certain her vision wouldn't be able to penetrate the darkness. Tentative hand braced between the hunter's shoulder blades to steady herself, Lex was shocked that she could actually see what was awaiting them in an adjoining room.

It would have been nice to have known in advance that the attack in the circular room was barely the tip of the ice berg. Lex supposed she'd been expecting too much when she hoped that the queen Scar torched was _the_ queen. Unfortunately, his eagerness to continue their route deeper into the tombs stomped merrily on that feeble hope. She knew it wasn't over, but she'd anticipated that they only had to kill a few more of the smaller aliens.

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

If the circle room held thirty aliens, then this one had at least fifty. What was worse was the queen. Full grown and at complete sexual maturity, she was all ready an egg laying machine.

Lex quickly realized that their visibility was due to some strange, slimy looking substance that coated the room thickly. It gave of a slight luminescent glow, but to her eyes, which had fully adjusted to darkness, the goop was about as good as a flashlight. It glinted off of the dark shells of the serpent like creatures swarming about their queen.

Easily ten feet tall, the queen was still young. She was suspended by the semi-solid yellowish-brown substance that seemed to wind and web all around the room. The gleaming, amber colored resin hung from the ceiling, draped across the walls, and wrapped around the massive queen. Behind her, a tapered, oval ovipositor extended from her abdomen and was also suspended. The end of the ovipositor was muscular and clenched and unclenched as it worked to push eggs out.

Lex's eyes were wide as they took in the majestic form. Unlike the others, the queen's cranium reached and flattened into a spiked dome crown. This one also had not inherited the mandibles many of the others had.

Her spider like minions scampered around her, fussing about as if trying to make her more comfortable. She chirped and snapped at them as they passed. Unaware of their watchers, they moved slowly and seemed less like the monsters Lex knew that they were.

The room was crammed full of mucus covered eggs and, to Lex's horror, lined with bodies hung on the wall with otherworldly sticky goop. The dark skin of the people, who probably had the misfortune of stumbling upon an alien while hunting for their village, was pasty and gray.

Most were long dead, dry blood painting their bodies and the floor a forbidding copper. The ones who were still alive moaned in agony. Some lifted their heads, praying in an unrecognizable language to whatever god would listen; begging for deliverance. For some savior.

Dark spots splattered their faces and chests and even speckled the floor. Lex knew it was their blood painting the surfaces around them and felt her stomach churn. Bile rose in her throat and she swallowed thickly.

A hand on her shoulder jerked her from her thoughts and the snout of Scar's mask almost touching her nose captured her attention. He shook her shoulder lightly and released a purr that was almost inaudible. Considering their circumstances, he probably couldn't risk speaking any louder, anyway.

Scar stared expectantly at her. Realizing that he seemed to be making sure she was ready, Lex shook her head in an affirmative and she whispered," Let's do this."

Scar's mask dipped and he trilled lightly in response as he turned back around to watch patiently for an opening.

In the dim light, she watched him silently slip a disk from the back of his belt and bit her lip, tensing for the cue to jump into action. Hips slightly raised, ready to pounce, she steadied herself with her left hand splayed on the ground between her legs, while the other hovered, ready to release the dangerous twin blades.

The amount of aliens slinking around was daunting and the odds were against just the two of them, but there was no turning back now.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm getting pretty bad with these lame filler chapters, but I have a good excuse! They uh... move the story along? ^^; Seriously, though, I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be longer and have more action in it as they penetrate nest number two. Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to review. I try to respond to those who ask questions or have critique, but if I forgot you, let me know. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, guys. I have no excuse. I just suck.

Anyway, a little note: the italics are Eh'Pik'Tis speaking in his own language.

* * *

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter: Eleven

Everything seemed to happen all at once.

Another diskette similar to the one Scar had used to blow the other nest slipped from the hide belt around his waist with a soft click; a few aliens nearest them paused mid-movement to raise their heads and listen; and Lex grit her teeth, prepared to spring into action.

Before either one of the unusual pair could initiate their attack, Scar pitched forward, sprawling onto his chest. The diskette slipped from his outstretched fingers and he snarled as he tried to recapture it, but it only rolled away to be caught under the foot of an alien that had emerged from the nest, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

Lex caught a glimpse of the serpent perched on Scar's back, hissing in delight over its shoulder at her before its tail whipped with lightning speed toward her. There was no time to even duck away. She heard the assault more than felt it and the sound of it thudding against her skull reverberated off of the walls of her mind. Her head snapped away first and her body followed.

The ground met her face hard and the crash wrenched her shoulder into a painfully awkward angle. Bright white spots speckled her vision, but the woman struggled to her feet, swinging her fist blindly at any enemies that might be close enough. She could hear the clank of Scar's armor as he fought his own battle and could almost make out the swirl of whipping tails and salivating maws so eager to crush her skull. Blinking rapidly to clear her eyes, knew she was on her own in this one.

…

"It's going to be okay!" Melvin Rickman reassured his only companion, Lucas Hernandez. The darker haired man looked wearily up at him, shaking his head in disbelief. His skin was pale and glistened with some sort of clear jelly. He trembled and clutched his stomach, still shaking his head.

"It put something into me! I felt it! It went down my throat! I s-swallowed it…" Hernandez turned green at the sudden realization and turned away to gag.

Melvin sighed and looked away at towards their deceased attacker, lying beside their flickering flashlight. A pale green, giant tailed spider curled into itself in its sudden death. Melvin had only barely been able to pry it off of his companion's face, which it had hurtled itself to. It latched on, wrapping its long legs around Hernandez's head, while its surprisingly powerful tail had encircled his neck to ensure its capture.

By the time Melvin was able to get it off, it was all ready dying.

Melvin couldn't claim to be as experienced as any of the scientists he'd met on this expedition, but he wasn't so dull to not realize that this strange spider alien was a sort of inseminator and poor Hernandez had been selected as its host.

He got the impression that it was a species of parasite that would likely live off of Hernandez and he wasn't sure what would happen then. Many people lived full lives without knowing they were carrying parasites, while others perished within days…

Both men had stumbled into a long room lined with plain wooden coffins decayed with age and various articles of clothing and jewelry, which at one time might have greatly interested Melvin, but in this time of crisis barely processed in his taxed mind.

Though his body was still jittering from fear and exertion far beyond what it was accustomed to, and he was sure he was on the brink of having an asthma attack, he willed himself to relax and regulate his breathing.

Glancing back at his retching companion, he awkwardly rubbed his back.

"Hey, don't worry. We just have to find our way out of here and we'll get you straight to the hospital to get the… whatever was deposited removed," Melvin tried to comfort, but the look Hernandez sent him seemed to convey that he was anything but.

"You don't understand," Lucas groaned, looking fearfully at his own stomach," It's… alive. It's moving. I can feel it writhing inside of me."

"Well, we'll…" Melvin's voice died in his throat as a soft series of clicks penetrated their conversation. Icy dread washed over his body and he shivered in response as his mind all ready registered what was lurking in the far shadows to his left.

He stiffened, not daring to look over his shoulder as he discreetly jabbed Hernandez, who was still huffing and groaning, in the side and then reached for a small dagger he'd discovered somewhere along the way.

Hernandez, apparently thoroughly consumed by his hysteria, did not react to the prod.

"Mr. Hernandez!" Melvin hissed," We are being watched. Prepare to-"

Lucas yelped and barely managed to whip his head out the path of a large, silver projectile. Snapped from his madness, the young geologist covered his nicked ear and stared wide eyed at the volatile, six inch half star imbedded into stone architecture.

A snarl echoed around the room and Hernandez's gaze snapped to a bulking shadow advancing calmly on them. Even in the dim glow of the flashlight they could make out seven feet of muscle.

A severe, angled mask and equally angular armor glinted in the yellow glow of the flashlight. Another growl sounded tinny beneath the mask, but it did nothing to soften the austerity of the obvious threat.

The newcomer froze several feet away, legs shoulder width apart and shoulders relaxed. The creature cocked his head and leaned forward slightly, barking abruptly at them.

Mind finally focusing, Hernandez did not need to be told twice when Melvin shouted," Run!"

He quickly leaped to his feet and launched himself after his balding companion.

Neither thought to grab the flashlight and they were quickly surrounded by suffocating darkness. Hernandez could hear the panicked wheezing of Melvin beside him. He ran blindly, hands outstretched. To his horror, he heard the heavy thuds of the monstrous being pursuing them.

At his elbow, he could hear soft padding of rubber soles slowing and his companion started to cough and gasp for air. Reaching clumsily out, he grabbed hold of Melvin's elbow.

"Come one, man! You can do this. Keep running!" He demanded, though the writhing in his stomach made him wish to collapse as well. He wondered suddenly, with slight misplaced hilarity, if this was what women felt like and felt rather sorry for his mother who'd born so many children.

Of course, when Melvin's arm was suddenly wrenched from his grip, any wisp of amusement he may have felt vanished.

"Rickman!" he called, the mania in his own voice frightened him. He could hear Melvin gasping and hacking somewhere near and he felt around for him, but the thundering footsteps were growing uncomfortably close.

His hands, patting along the ground for the fallen man, finally grazed a sweat dampened vest and he dug his fingers into the material, trying to haul Melvin up, but the other man remained limp.

"Come on, Rickman," He hissed through bared teeth as he tried to lift the man. Lucas could be considered a decently strong man, but the exertion and attack from the spider left him feeling drained and Melvin's weight seemed impossibly heavy.

The heavy footfalls of their pursuer slowed as he drew closer and a taunting trill seemed to laugh at the two pathetic men.

Melvin was not responding and Lucas felt cowardice creeping up his spine as the being halted in front of them, close enough that he could hear the raspy breathing from beneath the mask. A _shink_ that could only be the release of more formidable weapons pierced the darkness and made Lucas push away from Melvin. Away from undoubtedly razor sharp blades.

"Rrr-unn," Came a gravelly, otherworldly voice that made the man's heart stop entirely. He didn't care to register that the alien creature had spoken English, slurred as it was, he only leaped to his feet and did just as he was told; he bolted further into the darkness. Anywhere had to be better than there.

…

Eh'Pik'Tis loved this kind of game.

He chuckled to himself as the _ooman_ male darted away like good prey should, then turned his attention to the other male quivering and looking wildly about in vain for his attacker.

Even though this particular prey had poor eyesight in darkness the remaining male seemed to know he was abandoned and whimpered, calling out in their silly language for his cowardly companion.

"_Stupid ooman_," Eh'Pik'Tis said and grinned when wide eyes turned frightfully in his direction. And he _should_ be afraid, he thought to himself, for I am the most fearsome hunter.

As he kneeled over the man, who waved weak limbs pointlessly in a pathetic attempt of defense, a quick scan verified just what he had all ready guessed. This _ooman_ had weak pulmonary organs. He pondered what fate would befit such an unexciting catch and the ugly visage of the pompous female leader crossed his mind. She dared bear the mark of their clan and it made Eh'Pik'Tis's stomach roil.

He had watched her. She was protective of the entire group of _oomans_, but she seemed to watch over this one in particular quite a deal more. He could not pretend to understand _ooman_ customs, because more often than not they didn't make any sense, but he was more than happy to manipulate the silly creatures.

He knew he was closing in on the infuriating _ooman_ female. Her stifling scent was all over this tomb and growing stronger as he continued on his way to _the_ queen.

He smiled to himself, knowing just what he'd do to set that expression of fear so common in these creatures across her stubborn face. In their past meeting she'd mocked him when she met his challenge, but the next time they met, he would relish the sound of her terrified screams.

Beneath him, his capture was trying to drag himself away on his elbows. Deftly, Eh'Pik'Tis drew an old side blade from his boot and imbedded it into the creature's shoulder, efficiently demobilizing him.

The _ooman_ screamed in pain and Eh'Pik'Tis tsked to himself because the pain had only begun.

"_Hold still_," he instructed in his own language, grinning maliciously to himself as he imagined what he was about to do," _this is going to hurt… a lot._"

Tightening his grip on the hilt, he dragged the blade down, drawing more agonized screams from the tiny creature. Thrill tickled his stomach and made his heart beat faster as he savored the sweet sounds.

…

Despite the gentle glow from the resin glinting all over the walls, Lex could hardly focus on anything. It seemed like hundreds of serpent-aliens swarmed around her darting and leaping so fast that she could hardly aim her attacks.

She swung the wrist blades at any body that seemed to come too close, not using any particular fighting style she was aware existed. No, she was so caught up in keeping herself alive that she probably looked like a fool waving her arms wildly about.

Snarling war cries from the aliens surrounded her and she could no longer see nor hear her companion and couldn't care enough to wonder if he was okay or if she was fighting a losing battle on her own.

She'd sunken into almost completely instinctual movement, slashing and skillfully dodging spraying arches of corrosive blood. It had to be instinct because she knew if she had time to think about it, she would realize that she didn't stand a chance.

Suddenly, a high pitched, tortured scream sliced through the rumbling noise of chaos around her. The hairs on Lex's neck stood on end and, without thinking about the stupidity of such a neglectful movement, she looked over her shoulder down the dark hallway where the agonized cry still seemed to echo.

In the second that she took her eyes off of her enemies, warm liquid splattered across the side of her face and her heart froze in fear. Her mind instantly focused on finding the injury, but her body responded with aches everywhere. She reeled away and whipped her gaze back forward.

Seeming to appear from no where, a muscled arm was raised at eye level with silvery fangs sunken deep. Rivulets of fluorescent green blood glistened over mottled tan skin.

Scar stood facing her, panting heavily. She couldn't tell if he met her wide eyed gaze behind his visors as she stared in shock up at him. He towered over her, chest heaving and fists clenched. For a moment, she didn't dare breath. The semblance was one of power and Lex found she could only stare in awe.

With an earth shaking roar, Scar threw the gnawing alien bodily off of his arm. Its spidery frame cracked against an opposing wall and slumped to the ground. Spine likely shattered from the force, it twitched in its last seconds of life.

Lex guiltily glanced at Scar's shredded forearm. The skin was mangled; the gashes were deep and painful looking. Had he not intervened that could have been her face.

Lex wanted to apologize, but not only was this neither the time nor place, but Scar dismissed her just as quickly as he'd intervened. He rounded on a small pack of stalking black creatures.

The leader, discernable only by its position in front of the six others and many pale scars, crouched low and hissed.

Discreetly Scar thumbed a small latch on his belt a released an oval disk, not much unlike the explosive. Directly behind him, Lex was able to get a good view of the new weapon. It looked small in his dinner plate sized hands, but was easily six or seven inches in its widest part and had an elevated circular center with what appeared to be a faded trigger button. Silver in color, it was scratched and well worn. Obviously, it had been used plenty of times in battle, so it couldn't be an explosive.

In his hand it hummed quietly to life and expanded into a larger, twelve inch circle.

He poised, sinking slightly in a ready position. When the aliens attacked, he threw the somewhat flimsy looking disk, but it held strong and sliced with ease through half of the pack. Three bodies fell headless, blood spurting from arteries hissing as it ate through ancient stone.

The remaining four serpentine creatures hissed and spat in fury, dancing around their comrades.

From the resin covered room, the queen roared in fury and more of her minions seemed to pour endlessly out. All ready, carcasses lay all around the pair and Lex was feeling weary. She couldn't help but wonder just how fast these things reproduced.

Readying her wrist blades for the onslaught, Lex balanced on the balls of her feet. Scar's still inflamed flesh did nothing to quell her theory of the tail tip being venomous, so she wasn't too keen on getting skewered just yet.

However, before the new wave of insect like creatures could make their way to her, a voice called out," Lex!"

Only daring to spare a quick glance over her shoulder, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the pale and somewhat stricken face of Lucas Hernandez. His relieved smile melted when he noticed the battle he'd stumbled into and he staggered to a stop, looking back and trying to decide which was the lesser of two evils.

When his eyes locked onto Scar battling aliens in the middle of the large room, though, his feet turned into lead.

"Oh God…" He moaned, eyes stinging as he realized he was about to meet his end.

Lex cursed under her breath when Lucas didn't seem inclined to move an inch further. Resolved, she twisted, growling as he plunged the twin blades at her wrist into the gut of a particularly brazen attacker, who'd seemingly though to dive in from what he may have thought was her blind side.

Jerking her elbow back, she shook the blood from her blades and turned tail to run towards Lucas. She grabbed his elbow, intending to maneuver closer to Scar so they could all fight as a team. Unfortunately the path back was blocked by two sneering aliens.

Lex pivoted instead and pulled him along as she ran away from the hall and further in the room where the queen lay less protected.

He stumbled after her, but did not take his eyes off of the hunter who, despite having serious injuries, still moved smoothly and gracefully through bodies of slick black aliens.

The queen's protectors clumped around Scar, who snarled and barked as he fought. Lex looked back and bit her lip. She told herself he would be just fine, despite his injuries. After all, he'd practically come back from the dead last year.

Seeing her beeline for an open space, a few abandoned the warrior to pursue the infiltrator of their precious nest.

Lex was mindful of getting too close to the queen. Being attached to the ovipositor did nothing to take away from her menacing mass. She screamed and tossed her heard in fury at the intruders, but did not break away from her hangings.

"Stay with me, Hernandez," Lex instructed and the man seemed more than happy to sink back at her elbow," Do you have any weapons?"

"No. N-nothing," he replied, balling his fists and glaring about. Somehow, though now surrounded by strange creatures, he somehow felt more perturbed by the massive hunter still battling only yards from them. He could almost still hear that taunting trill of a laugh of the first monster and it made him shiver.

Lex cursed again and scanned around but this particular chamber seemed to have been stripped specifically for the use of birthing. The gleaming tail tip of a deceased alien caught her eye and she was reminded of the make shift spear Scar had once made for her. If only they had _time_.

Her mind fumbled for an attack plan but the only logical thing she could think of was that, as the only armed person, she had to protect him. She winced because she'd all ready proven to have difficulty protecting herself.

Apparently, the black shelled aliens were not facing the same dilemma. In fact, whereas in the temple one year ago, these creatures seemed only blood thirsty, now there was something different that sparked alarm in Lex. The back of her mind warned of danger, because the aliens formed a semi circle around the two humans that seemed… planned.

The twisting and dipping architecture of the resin that was almost artful rose and curved around them, creating creeks and branches, which the limber creatures utilized to their advantage.

They were surrounded from the front and from above.

Heart pounding adrenaline through her, Lex swallowed a panicked knot in her throat and nodded encouragingly to herself," Fine, we'll do it you're way, then."

Thankfully, she didn't have to, because a glint caught her eye from the dark entrance. Somehow instinctively knowing what was to come, Lex threw herself at Lucas and they both collided against the ground as the resin walls crashed and crumbled over them in an ear splitting explosion.

Lex covered her head, curling over Lucas and shielding him in the process.

Silence followed for a moment, then the queen screamed.

An acrid stench burned Lex's nose as she sat up and brushed debris from her legs. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, but was relieved to see that the bodies of her attackers lay in a smoking heap of blistered flesh.

"L-Lex…" Hernandez croaked, staring fearfully over her shoulder.

Frowning, Lex turned and a weight hit her in the chest. Deftly, she caught the launched object. It was heavy in her hands and liquid ran in between her fingers, dripping from her knuckles.

Across the way, only several feet away, stood Titan with a still smoking shoulder canon. He stared silently at her and her heart plummeted before she even dropped her gaze to his 'gift'.

Staring up at her were the lifeless eyes of Melvin Rickman.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter: Twelve

"Oh my God," Lucas moaned, bracing on hand on his knee while the other wiped at his mouth. He couldn't help looking back at the gory head still clutched in Lex's hands. Dark red blood still seeped from the cleanly severed head, soaking the long sleeves of the stunned woman's under shirt. For a long while, she stared silently into the wide, horrified eyes of their deceased companion.

Guilt ensnared Lucas like a thorny restraint coiling around his gut. It pierced and tore until he couldn't look anymore. His gaze dropped heavily to the ground. He clenched his fists, disgust with himself churning in his stomach.

Ignorant of the man's inner turmoil, Lex clenched her teeth. Clumsy, ignorant, innocent Melvin stared icily back at her. Blue eyes still wide in terror, his mouth hung open in an endless silent scream. Only a few hours ago, he'd been pestering her about exploring the campsite. He'd been childish; annoying. He'd made her want to rip her hair out!

However, he didn't deserve this. She knew she could never erase the frozen look of pure terror on his dead face.

Closing her eyes, Lex clutched the head, very aware of the wetness soaking her hands. She could hear the typical sounds of the cave: water dripping; rocks falling. Behind her, Lucas's breathing was ragged and erratic. He was obviously terrified.

A ways in front of her, the queen was furious. She screamed and clawed the ground in a vain attempt to disentangle herself from the great web of resin that suspended her and the ovipositor.

A series of clicking made Lex open her eyes.

Titan had not advanced on her. He stood several feet away, hands flexing and head tilted slightly in a rather cocky pose that seemed to say: _And just _what_ are you going to do, now?_

The other worldly sounds he made were soft, but nothing like the soothing chitter Scar used when seeming to address her. No, Titan seemed to almost goading; like he _wanted_ her to attack. For what purpose, she couldn't really find a reason to care.

Fury began to boil in her stomach, spreading like wildfire through her veins, but she willed herself to remain calm.

Some of the fiercest and most skilled predators on the planet were said to be able to hear their prey's heart beat. Judging the way Titan seemed to be practically rubbing his hands together in delight, Lex had no doubt that he could hear her own heart galloping away.

Hands shaking with adrenaline, she shifted the head and handed it to Lucas. The man squeaked in horror, but took the gory weight instinctively. She ignored the disgruntled groan from the male and carefully stepped around alien corpses towards Titan.

The massive predator seemed to be practically trembling with excitement as he sank into a defensive pose and started to slowly circle. He made sure to face her and seemed to watch every move she made while throwing small, taunting purrs her way. They would have sounded low and sweet, almost enticing if he hadn't just thrust her companion's head to her chest.

Lex's heart rate accelerated and she swallowed thickly as she prepared to launch herself at him. She could see how these creatures could be so lethal, but at the moment she couldn't care less. She tried to focus on what move would most efficiently bring him down. If she missed on her first strike, this fight would be over.

...

The young yautja across the room stood in a sea of acidic blood. Broken, torn, and mutilated bodies of the black spidery creatures littered the cave floors and he was thankful for the protection of the uncomfortable boots that were custom Hunt armor. They were bulky, heavy, and not very easy to maneuver in. Hard meat blood ate through the advanced metal, but very slowly. He could just hear the nearly inaudible hissing sound. Kah'Li-Khra would not need to worry about contact with his flesh for a few hours yet.

_Danger!_ Instinct screamed in the back of Kah'Li-Khra's mind.

The sweet scent of _Ooman_ blood contrasted sharply with the burning stench of hard meat blood scorching the temple. Kah'Li-Khra's skin prickled. Instantly an image of the smooth alien face of the female called Lex flashed in his mind and he was flooded with horror. Quickly snapping the neck of the last hard meat in his hands, he hardly noticed the light sprinkle of stray blood burning his skin as he whirled, teeth bared and fingers spread; ready to rip the heart out of the first creature he saw.

His eyes sought the woman and found her in the back of the room, underneath the biggest queen they'd come across so far. She looked a little worse for wear, but was in one piece. Her face was contorted in an expression Kah'Li-Khra had never seen before. It didn't take long for him to decipher what the expression meant when he took in the cackling form of his older brother and bleeding head of the weak _Ooman _male in Lex's arms.

She clutched the head tightly to her chest and bared her teeth at Eh'Pik'Tis. In his studies, Kah'Li-Khra had discovered that teeth baring was largely a sign of happiness in the _Ooman_ culture, but her furrowed brows, trembling form, and narrow emotion filled eyes made him suddenly feel that it was also an expression of barely controlled fury. She looked ready to spring an attack at any moment.

Several feet in front of her, Eh'Pik'Tis continued to mock her openly. His large armored form towered over hers, though she stood straight and stared boldly back. His taunts, though slurred badly from Eh'Pik'Tis's bad study habits, were spoken in one of the _Ooman_ languages and it didn't take Kah'Li-Khra long to understand that Eh'Pik'Tis was luring her into attacking him so he could kill her. He was forbidden to attack unless she attacked first.

Balling his hands into fists and ignoring the little voice warning him to keep his distance from the larger and more experienced male, Kah'Li-Khra stomped forward to stand between the two. He held a hand up, but didn't dare touch his brother; he was the type to take advantage of even the smallest gestures.

"Stop this. We still have much work to do here," Kah'Li-Khra gestured the angry queen struggling to free herself from her restraints. Dust fell from the resin holding her in place; it wouldn't be long before she freed herself and attacked them all. There wasn't time to let Eh'Pik'Tis play his sick little games, especially not with this particular _Ooman_.

For a moment it seemed as though Eh'Pik'Tis was going to predictably ignore him and do whatever he pleased, because he only stared with a predator-like expression on his face at Lex, but then, after a considerable amount of time, his eyes finally snapped to him and he growled. Kah'Li-Khra grit his teeth and struggled to slow his hammering heart. He was really sticking his neck out here. His brother had all ready demonstrated many times before then that he was more powerful than him; usually publicly. He wasn't afraid to put him in his place.

He inwardly felt relieved for a moment. However, his older brother suddenly seemed thoughtful as he surveyed him.

"What is this, _little_ brother?" Eh'Pik'Tis asked, though it was hardly a question. He seemed to all ready know the answer and was sifting through ways to torture him all ready. Kah'Li-Khra didn't like the malicious look on his face and formed his response quickly, trying to hide the defensive tone from his voice.

"She is a member of our clan, now. She has proven herself all ready and deserves your respect."

"A member of our _clan_?" Eh'Pik'Tis asked, looking at the woman and laughing," _IT_ is _prey_. _Weak_."

He spat the last word in an _Ooman_ language, staring solidly at the female.

Kah'Li-Khra wasn't quite fluent in the _Ooman_ language, English, but certain words were used quite often when describing the _Oomans_ of this region and this was one he understood.

Eh'Pik'Tis smirked as he sensed the discomfort he caused his little brother," Dainty one, this _soft meat_ is a simple trinket. It is beautiful trophy whose story would attract many females."

Kah'Li-Khra flushed and bit back a growl. He was not so much concerned about the offensive nickname he'd earned from a young age, but the picture of Lex's naked skull on his wall sickened him.

"Or perhaps you'd like this female to be a different sort of trophy," Eh'Pik'Tis continued to taunt, growing only more pleased with himself.

"You don't know what you're talking about, brother," The smaller predator responded, but the elder shook his head in disdain, all while grinning with glee.

"Think of father. What a disappointment you have become for him. I am doing you a _favor_ here."

Kah'Li-Khra clenched his teeth and balled his fists. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer and he wouldn't have to.

Though Kah'Li-Khra's intrusion had made her falter for a moment, a small, pup-like snarl erupted from Lex and she launched herself at Eh'Pik'Tis. Behind her, the queen screamed and clawed fruitlessly as she passed. Eh'Pik'Tis was still chuckling at his little brother as he thumbed the release to his wrist blades.

The weapons, masterfully sharpened and oiled, slip forth silently. In her rage, the woman would die before even knowing what had happened. It didn't matter that Eh'Pik'Tis was _technically_ fully within the law, morally this was the wrong way to call out a battle. That, and Huntsmaster Ah'Kha-Ki had put his trust into Kah'Li-Khra to keep things moving and under control. This mission had to be completed quickly, masterfully, and with as little native interference and death as possible. Thanks to his brother, control was beginning to slip from his fingertips.

At least, Kah'Li-Khra was happy to let himself believe that this was his reason to protect Lex. It was partially so, but in the back of his mind, he knew he also had the urge to intervene for selfish reasons, too. He'd watched others and even killed a few _Oomans_ himself, but the thought of this particular female dying before his eyes, at the hands of his brother no less, caused him great displeasure.

In a move that was a deliberate step over the law, Kah'Li-Khra moved forward just as Lex was to reach his brother. He flung an arm out to stop the woman. Her abdomen slammed against the crook of his elbow and he swung her away from the lurched counterattack. The twin blades sliced through thin air and Lex was a safe distance from the other yautja.

Eh'Pik'Tis's grin slowly faded as he realized that he was not being showered in warm red blood. When he saw that there was no body twitching in agony on the ground, his expression contorted into one of anger. He whirled on his little brother.

Holding the woman close to his body, Kah'Li-Khra took a step back, taking her with him. She was tiny in comparison. He felt the need to be gentle for fear that he'd shatter her bones. The impact seemed to have knocked the air from her lungs and she moved without a fight as she coughed and gasped. Her back against his chest, she shook as she fought to catch her breath, but she was quickly assessing her position and tensing.

"Scar…" He looked down as her delicate _Ooman_ voice spoke the name she'd given him. She stared ahead, brown eyes wide as she watched his brother advance and he saw that, though his brother was so deadly, she was not afraid. His eyes darted back to the larger yautja.

Kah'Li-Khra knew he had trouble understanding different _Ooman_ facial expressions. He hoped Lex hadn't learn to read theirs, because Eh'Pik'Tis looked ready to kill them both. What was more frightening was that he probably could, too.

Thankfully, a resounding crash pulled all three fervent gazes back to the queen. The _Ooman_ male was screaming, ducking, and covering his head as the remaining resin structure cracked and collapsed.

The queen was free.

...

Lex heard the unearthly green walls crumbling ahead of them and didn't need to look to know that the massive queen was preparing to devour them. She vaguely heard Lucas Hernandez yelling from within the clouds of resin dust. The dust crawled toward them as it dissipated and she could all ready make out the shadowy form of the queen picking herself up off the ground.

Mere feet in front of her, Titan turned and snarled ferociously, mandibles flared wider than three widths of her head and sharp inner teeth bared. He pointed in a rumbling threat at her and then at Scar and she become uncomfortably aware of the protective way his arm tightened across her chest. A rumbled shook her body as Scar growled back and she swallowed. The fire that fueled her to blindly attack Titan had gone out completely as she remembered the other dangers she still had to focus on.

Titan's teeth clicked as he snapped his mouth shut. He chuffed and whirled, grabbing a lifeless insect-being and throwing its limp body across the room in what seemed to be a tantrum as he stalked dutifully to fight the queen.

Behind her, Scar sprung into action just a second before she did. He sprinted towards the infuriated queen. The thick layer of dust hid her massive form, but the thunderous sounds of destructive crashes continued.

Lex checked her wrist blades and found that the edges had been eroded somewhat, but as they were her only weapon, they would have to do. As she took a step toward the battle ahead, however, she faltered to a stop.

She could just see the shadowy form of Lucas stumbling from the cloudy battle. The sound of the queen's angry scream was met by the hostile roars of the two predators battling her. Everyone was so distracted that she might have a chance to snatch Lucas and escape. She was confident that she could find her way back.

She hesitated because she wondered if Scar would follow her. The thought was not entirely unpleasant, but her hair stood on end as she pictured the blood thirsty face of Titan. He would certainly pursue her, even if Scar did not. He'd had an expression of obsession on his face as he stared at her only moments before. He wanted to kill her more than he'd wanted to kill anything in his life.

Lex looked back at Lucas. He coughed and rubbed dust from his eyes. His life was her responsibility.

She looked back to where she knew the battle was still raging and bit her lip. After his little episode, Scar wasn't on Titan's golden list, either. Could she really live with herself knowing she set a monster on one of her friends?

Was Scar a friend?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you everyone who is still putting up with my horribly erratic updates. I hope I don't disappoint.

Words in italic are Yautja lingo.

Words in bold are spoken in English.

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter: Thirteen

Even from the distance and through the clouds of powdered resin, Lex could see the extent of Scar's injuries. Nearly fluorescent green blood practically glowed through the dusty atmosphere. The gore seemed to cover much of his body and Lex wondered to herself how close he was to exhaustion. She couldn't bear to allow her mind to wonder.

Then there was Titan. He appeared to have forgotten about her existence at the moment as he battled the large, insect-like queen; Her spidery frame towered, even over his massive stature. This queen, Lex could now see as she stood to her full height, was the largest she'd ever seen. The thrill that he got from the fight was no secret. Apparent exhilaration was clearly shown through every move he made as he fought the other creature off.

Lucas, still thoroughly bewildered and trying to come back to his senses, stumbled about aimlessly. His confused and terrified eyes darted around, paranoid about what might jump out at him next. Lex realized that it would be a wonder for this man to ever live a normal life again. He'd likely be taunted by nightmares for the rest of his life and that was assuming he'd ever be able to grasp just a bit of sanity after all this.

As he staggered about, Lex also noted that he was limping. The resin caving in must have injured him. Her heart sank a little. Even if there had been some sliver of a chance of his survival through the rest of… whatever this was, it was shattered now.

Lex was very aware of how much slower she was in comparison to Scar and Titan. She didn't see as much, didn't react as quickly, and was nowhere near as powerful; and she at least had a little experience with the shiny black spider aliens. Lucas, with none and fully capable was less reliable than her, but injured he did not stand a chance.

Lex was also painfully aware of the fact that she made a commitment to protect her team. She couldn't feel more like a failure. Her entire team died before her eyes one year ago and even armed with the knowledge she gained from that experience, she was reliving it anyway. Staying to help fight through the rest of these aliens would be like signing Lucas's death warrant herself.

Picking up a quarter-sized chunk of resin that had landed near her feet, Lex hissed and chucked it at Lucas. It hit him in the back of the head. Lucas yelped and whirled about, his eyes wider and, if possible, more frightened than before. Lex didn't move until his gaze settled on her. It took a few seconds for his mind to recognize her and he hobbled over to her as quickly as he could manage, looking frantically over his shoulder to make sure nothing was following him.

An uncomfortably close distance from them, the battle raged. The screams and snarls of fury rang around the room. Lucas scampered away from the violent aliens as quickly as he could.

As the man neared, Lex whispered," We're going to escape while we still have this chance. Do you think you can manage?"

Lucas nodded fervently and swallowed, either not trusting his voice or not able to form a rational response.

"Head this way," Lex quietly instructed, pointing towards a door just behind them," Let me find something to help with the light."

Lucas did not respond, but scurried as quickly as he could for the door.

Lex scanned the ground for a piece of glowing resin big enough to provide a small amount of light, but small and light enough for her to carry. Against her will, her gaze sought out Scar. He was still holding his own quite well. His strength would never ceased to amaze her. The way he moved and snarled gibberish threats to his opponent, it was as though he was not injured at all.

Lex's eyes stung and she growled to herself, tearing her gaze away.

"This shouldn't bother you!" She hissed to herself, yet she worried about the alien warrior anyway. _He will probably die_ a mean little voice in the back of her head pointed out and she promptly shoved the thought away.

_Scar is a warrior. He will be fine._ She silently tried to reassure herself and wondered if there would be a way to get back to help. She knew that she was extremely lucky to have seen Scar alive after their last battle. If she didn't come back, whether he lived or not, she would never see him again. Yet, she knew she had to ensure Lucas got to safety.

Lex shook her head and determinedly searched the ground. She found a glowing chunk that was about three quarters the length of her forearm and snatched it up. Whirling quickly, so as not to give herself time to think, she started to retreat, but faltered a step. She hesitated.

Scar had made it his personal agenda to keep her alive both one year ago and again today. He certainly had not been obligated to help her and she had a feeling that she might be less than helpful to a group of trained hunters.

Still, how could she just leave with no word? It seemed insulting. In the very least, she didn't want him to think that his efforts had been in vain. Holding the piece of resin between her knees, Lex quickly untied the thin strips of cloth holding the twin bladed weapon to her arm. This was her only weapon, she knew, but hoped they'd been thorough in their extermination in the previous chambers.

Lex had little else to offer. She was betting on Scar's proven ability to analyze a situation. Hopefully, he would understand the message.

Pulling off the double bladed gauntlet, Lex set it gently on the ground. With one last look at Scar, she turned and sprinted towards the door.

Even with the bit of resin, the halls were impossibly dark. Lex could not see more than a foot in front of her own face. Lucas hovered so close behind her that she could feel the warmth from his body.

Lex couldn't help but feel paranoid.

Everything seemed uncomfortably loud. Their footsteps echoed around them; Lucas breathed harshly, either from terror or his injuries; even the swishing of their clothing as they walked seemed as though they could betray their position.

Lex's mind was playing tricks on her. Though they were definitely ascending to places where there should not be anymore insect aliens, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. She fought the urge to look back, knowing that any sign of unease from her could possibly send Lucas, who she feared was on the brink of hyperventilating, over the edge.

So, instead, she breathed slowly and as quietly as she could manage. She willed herself to ignore the sounds she and her companion were making and tried to focus on the sounds around them.

Water was trickling somewhere nearby. It's faint splashes could only be a slow drip.

Somewhere behind them, a rock fell and clattered against the stone ground.

Lex tensed and held her breath. Lucas seemed to notice and held his breath, too.

In the sudden silence, she could hear a barely audible scraping sound. It was slow and intermittent. A soft grind, then silence, then a soft grind, then silence. It sounded like it was above them, but that was irrelevant.

They were definitely being followed.

"Lucas…" she whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back, sounding strangely composed.

"When I say run, you run and keep heading up. Don't look back. Don't stop."

He clenched his teeth hard enough for her to hear and she knew he didn't like her plan, but he didn't argue.

With a small nod, Lex counted silently to three, then yelled," RUN!"

She spun on her heel and felt the breeze of Lucas slipping by her. She spread her legs, trying to block the entire tunnel as she faced her stalker.

Lucas's footsteps faded behind her and she was met with complete silence.

"Well?" She asked," What are you waiting for, mother fucker?"

A long hiss not unlike that of a kettle releasing steam responded to her challenge. A segmented tail hung several feet in front of her and the long limbed body of a spider alien dropped before her.

Silver teeth bared and saliva dripping profusely, it seemed to be grinning in satisfaction.

Lex tightened her grip on the resin and knew this wouldn't last long.

"Fuck me…"

…

"What is wrong, _Dainty One_? You seem to be having trouble keeping up. And this isn't even the head queen. How are you ever going to impress your little pet, clumsy as you are being?"

Kah'Li-Khra clenched his fangs and tried to ignore the older male. The queen _kainde amedha _snarled furiously and turned swiftly to charge him. Deftly, he dodged and swung his arm in a heavy blow to the elongated dome of her head. Her teeth clicked sharply together from the impact and she shrieked as she cringed away. He took advantage of her faltering with a solid kick to the same spot.

Eh'Pik'Tis laughed heartily at his lack of response as though they were running through a simple fight simulation instead of actually fighting a dangerous creature. He stood nearby in a lazy fighting pose. Though he seemed to have lost his mask somewhere along the way, the unusual oxygen levels of this planet did not appear to have an effect on him. He simply sneered at him.

"You say nothing in your defense?" Eh'Pik'Tis continued to taunt.

Kah'Li-Khra huffed and tried to focus on the problem at hand. He'd had plenty experience learning to ignore the older Yautja during training for the _Kainde Amedha Chiva_. During which, Eh'Pik'Tis had made it his mission to try to thwart his advancement. He failed then and he would not succeed now either.

The queen had stumbled back from his kick, but her hide was much tougher than the typical _kainde amedha._ She shook her head and recovered quickly to hiss at him. His attack seemed to be nothing more than a mere annoyance. He knew he'd have to change tactics.

Unfortunately, his only remaining blade was a small dagger. It was not a weapon he could use on this type of prey. Unless he desired an acid shower, anyway. Other than the dagger, he only had a few small explosives left and his hunter's disk.

"Ugh, I accuse and you do not defend. How the mighty have fallen! Our little golden child pining over his prey like a love-sick pup. What next? Shall we take this queen home as a pet?" Eh'Pik'Tis seemed content to continue, even if Kah'Li-Khra refused to respond. He chortled to himself and narrowly dodged the barbed tail that swung at his head.

"Pay attention!" Kah'Li-Khra snarled at him, "We have one left after this one and she will be much more powerful. We don't have time for these foolish games!"

Eh'Pik'Tis's lower mandibles flared in sudden irritation and he snarled as he plunged his wrist blades into the queen's side. She yowled in agony and he viciously pushed her away. Flinging to blood from the blades and letting then slide back into their sheaths, he bared his teeth at the younger hunter.

"You tell _me _to pay attention, yet you have not even noticed that your little trinket has disappeared!"

"What?" Kah'Li-Khra growled in apprehension and whirled about. Indeed the cavern was empty, save the still sizzling carcasses littering the ground. The bitter scent of rotting flesh and acidic blood was overpowering. He couldn't tell whether the sweet metallic smell of _Ooman_ blood mingled. He switched between the visions in his mask, but saw no signatures that caught his eye.

Feeling his heart rate pick up slightly, his mind reeled with the possibilities. Had he missed a _Kainde Amedha?_ Had one snuck in to drag her to its den? Had she been… _consumed_?

He stood frozen, scanning the room over and over, trying to determine what had happened. In the back of his mind, he knew he was showing too much concern for this particular _Ooman_, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Finally, he spotted his wrist blades lying not too far from their battle. He took a step toward them, but a force hit him in the back and he fell to the ground. His mask smacked against the hard floor and his vision swam.

The force continued to pound against his back. Only when a fistful of his dreadlocks were grasped did he realize that Eh'Pik'Tis was snarling in his ear.

"_S'yuit-de_!" Eh'Pik'Tis spat at him.

Kah'Li-Khra's skull stung from the tight grip of the other yautja, but he growled right back and swung his good arm backwards as hard as he could into his gut. The older male loosened his hold and he took advantage of the moment.

Pushing hard from the ground, he flung Eh'Pik'Tis off and whirled to face him. He hunched his shoulders and prepared to defend himself when a bare foot flew from nowhere and kicked him hard in the chest. Metal clanged as Eh'Pik'Tis was also knocked off of his feet.

"You fools!" Came the outraged voice of Tri'Pho.

Kah'Li-Khra sat up, rubbing his chest. Tri'Pho was a sneaky and talented fighter. He could quickly survey his opponent's defenses and find a weakness within moments. Regularly, most yautja would beat an opponent randomly until the weakness was found. Though Kah'Li-Khra wore full armor, Tri'Pho skillfully aimed his kick between plates and connected with flesh.

Kah'Li-Khra knew he'd still feel it later.

Across from him, Eh'Pik'Tis sat up and spat blood from his mouth.

Tri'Pho was shaking his head as he whipped the acidic blood from his prized _Ooman_ crafted scimitar. He never cared to share why he prized the thing, but it was his favorite weapon and he went to great lengths to keep it in good working order, even going so far as to coat it the same protective layer all their regular hunt weapons had. _Kainde Amedha_ blood would not easily harm the primitive metal.

Behind him, the queen lay beheaded, though her head refused to accept its fate and continued to blindly snap at nothing.

"While you two bicker like pups, the last queen grows stronger," Tri'Pho turned to glance nonchalantly at the youngest of the three yautja, "She has stolen your _**Lex**_**, **Kah'Li-Khra."

Fury drained from Kah'Li-Khra's body and his blood ran cold.

…..


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: For those who were confused by all the yautja names in the last chapter:

Kah'Li-Khra= Scar

Eh'Pik'Tis= Titan

Tri'Pho= Shadow

I know it can get confusing. Especially with my changing pov's every other paragraph! XD

* * *

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter: Fourteen

Lex's ears were still ringing when her mind swam back into consciousness. She was dimly aware that she'd been stalked by an alien and attempted to fight. She'd lost before ever starting.

She couldn't have stopped the blow to the head even if she'd tried and now her mind throbbed from the abuse. The pain was immense and she fought to slip back into unawareness, knowing faintly that she had to be dying, anyway. There was a tiny flare of a thought trying to remind her of something important, but she couldn't bring herself to remember why she'd been so worked up before.

What did it matter anyhow? The darkness was so much more appealing…

_Lex…_

A sweet voice lovingly spoke her name, penetrating the darkening depths of her thoughts. She couldn't place the owner, but knew she was important. Her mind halted its retreat and listened.

_Lex… return, my darling, _the almost angelic voice continued to call to her. Invisible arms seemed to wrap themselves around her consciousness and pull her away from the darkness. She followed willingly. This voice, whoever it was, loved her. She could hear it in the way she spoke to her.

The woman suddenly found herself filled with desire to live. If only to hear that voice again.

As she was pulled from the comfortable darkness, she became more aware of her aching body. The entire left side of her chest burned. The pain caused her to hiss a quick intake of breath and hold it as she tried to understand why she was in so much agony.

A lethal barbed tail, barely visible under a faint green glow, flashed across her memory. In the narrow hall that the encounter had taken place in, there would have been no chance to dodge. She must have been hit, but barely remembered it.

She'd fought an alien bare handed… and lost it seemed. Yet, she was alive. This was worse than she could have imagined.

The ground was ice cold beneath the bare flesh of her face and arms. The voice had fallen silent and all around her, Lex could hear hissing. It seemed soft and convulsive. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it similar to derisive laughter.

She tensed, eyes flying open. The room she found herself in was lit more brightly than any of the previous rooms. Like the last, resin was draped all around. It covered the entire room, from floor to ceiling. Nearly as fluorescent as Scar's blood, it covered the room like ethereal molten rock.

Lex's left arm protested as she forced herself to sit up and focus on the rest of her surroundings. Her vision was blurry from the throbbing pain of her head, but there was no turning back now.

Farthest from Lex, in the very back of the room, the strange glowing rock had been formed into a large, twenty foot circular shape; higher on the sides and sunken in the middle. Encircling the strange structure were tall, dark, cylindrical-shaped… things. Capsules? She couldn't quite make out what she was looking at from the distance, but they were encased in the wall.

Throughout the room were several beetle black aliens. Their eye-less faces were turned towards her as if looking at her. All their silvery teeth were bared. Two crouched on all fours near her. She could make out four nubs around their maws that were faintly reminiscent of mandibles. Their build also seemed a little less spider-like. They appeared slightly more muscular than the others.

One close to her stared with its head bowed slightly lower than the other. It was rumbling threateningly in its chest. Four thin lines scratched across three inches of its snout and one silvery tooth seemed to be missing.

_Did I do that?_ Lex wondered to herself. This alien did seem somewhat more hostile to her than the others. She flexed her right hand; it was a little stiff. Of course, she'd been fighting these creatures all day. It could have happened at any time.

These aliens, she noted, were quite large. Though not as tall as the last queen, they still towered at around 8 or 9 feet. The two closest sat motionless, except for their impatiently swinging tails, as if waiting for orders.

A soft, hissing purr came from the circular structure in the back of the room. It was so hauntingly familiar sounding that Lex's skin crawled. All elongated heads turned toward the sound, hissing in return and dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

The circular structure had to be a nest for another queen, she realized. And these other aliens, quite obviously much more intelligent than the others she'd encountered, were… guards?

A hissing exchange continued and one of the two closest turned towards her, clawed fingers extending. Heart thrumming in panic, Lex swung her right leg over her head and kicked the reaching hand away. The irritated yowl was instantaneous, but Lex did not reflect as she leapt to her feet.

She twisted her body away to run, but when she put weight on her left leg, fire erupted from her upper thigh and ignited her side. Before she could move another inch, she crumpled from the pain and whimpered to herself.

Looking down in alarm, she noted that her left side had a lethal looking gash. It was long and deep, extending from her shoulder to just past her hip. The flesh surrounding the injury was an angry red; swollen and infected. The blood had dried, but her torn shirt was soaked in the dark substance.

She thought of Scar's wound and how he'd roared in pain when she touched it. It hit her that the barbed end of the alien's tail must have some poisonous effect. As if these hellish creatures needed any more armaments to overpower their enemies.

Lex cursed to herself and turned back to her captures. The alien with the missing tooth approached slowly as if knowing she could not escape anyway. It walked languidly on all fours, tail swishing behind it. Its lips curled back in a snarl as it approached.

Lex was leaned back on her elbows and tried to drag herself backwards. Her eyes frantically scanned the surrounding walls for any sort of weapon, but they were covered so thickly by the glowing resin that she wouldn't have been able to reach any of them, even if they had been visible.

When she acknowledged that any hope of fleeing was futile, she froze and the alien continued its deliberately slow saunter toward her. As it neared, the black, insect beast crawled over her, long-fingered hands planted on either side of her face. As it leaned close, she leaned away, trying not to breath in the stench of rotting flesh. It snorted, warmth breath washing over her face. She coughed and craned her neck away as it sniffed at her face and neck as if trying to decipher just what kind of creature she was.

Hot saliva dripped on her neck and she growled, baring her teeth up at the alien. It snorted again in what seemed to be disgust before one hand moved, claws dragging over the torn fabric of her shirt, to hover over the center of her chest. She tensed and it released that hissing sort of laugh.

The sharp nails scratched her skin as the hand fisted around her neck. The hand was massive and with the creature's huge form over her, she felt very small. She knew that the slightest pressure would probably snap her neck in two.

Still grasping her throat, the alien stood. It rose to its back feet and stood like a biped. Lex quivered in fear as it stood so tall that her feet dangled. The creature squeezed slightly and her air cut off. Her hands rose to claw at the rough hide of the alien's hand. It only hissed that strange laughter-like sound at her and held her higher. Then, with a threatening scream, it heaved and with impressive strength, it launched her towards the glowing mound.

Lex landed near it. Her left shoulder took further abuse as all her weight landed on it. It cracked beneath her and she cried out. As her body seemed to be consumed by pain, she suddenly wished the aliens would just hurry up and kill her.

_My darling Lex…_

That voice!

Lex's head snapped up, her stomach flipping in anticipation, and she stared wide-eyed up at the glowing mound before her. From this close, she could see that it was massive. The sides rose to at least five feet. High on the wall around the structure were the cylindrical shapes she'd seen. Closer now, she could make out human faces. Some were twisted in agony, even as they slept. Others were already sunken and hollow with death. Among them was the ashen face of William Bane. However, any horror she could have felt for the scene was placated by a sound.

A soft purring, not unlike Scar's gentle purrs, met her ears. It flowed from within the mound; a sound so gentle and inviting that her breath caught in her throat and she could only stare longingly at the top rim. A long fingered black hand easily the size of a serving platter clamped onto the side of the nest. The bright resin crumbled as dark, three inch long talons dung in and the being within pulled itself out.

An abomination of a creature rose from the depths. Muscular, spider leg long limbs unfolded before her. The trunk was lean and humanoid. Covered in shiny obsidian hide, the creature perched like a cat on the edge and turned a head not quite as elongated as the others in the room. Still abnormally long, it rose to a crown indicating queen-hood. The impressive cranium splayed into five distinct points.

The purrs grew louder, emanating from within the glinting rows of silver teeth. Encasing the long fangs were four full mandibles. A sharp tusk capped each one. The creature could hardly contain its excitement. The tusked mandible clicked rapidly against the silvery teeth and the gentle purring ceased.

_Lex…_ the creature addressed her and suddenly the sickly sweet voice melted into one of hate, _Lex, murderer of my children. _

Horror sparked through Lex's blood as the queen threw her head back and howled, mandibles flaring. The drones around the room screamed in response.

As the queen sank back on her haunches to leap toward her, Lex stared solemnly back. She was going to die. It was a matter of fact and nothing she did would change that. She was outnumbered and over powered.

At least Lucas would have the chance to escape…

And she'd put up a good fight. Let the queen have her revenge. She'd fought alongside some of the best warriors in the galaxy and held her own, killing more aliens than she could count. She'd do it a million times over if given the choice!

Satisfaction filled her and she grinned widely as death hissed, launching itself upon her.

…

Kah'Li-Khra led the way at a run to the bottom of the ancient building. They did not have much time left to complete their task.

Although it was untraditional to have the youngest in a clan lead a hunt, the other's armor was faulty. Tri'Pho's mask had suffered quite a bit of damage and the functions had glitches. Eh'Pik'Tis was missing his mask completely.

Being the only one with a still functioning mask, he flashed through his sensors until he found the one that highlighted the heat signatures often associated with _Pyode Amedha_. If he found the _Ooman _female, he'd find the hard meat and they could finish their mission.

He watched as one limping heat signature far in the distance headed for the exit. Not Lex, he knew. For, even if she had escaped, he had faith that she would finish the battle. She'd showed more honor in the Hunt than most _Yautja_ he'd seen. The tiny warrior was brave and loyal to a fault. Her behavior was very strange at times, but he was intrigued. _Oomans_ were nothing like the stories he'd been told his whole life. At least, Lex wasn't. Perhaps she was unique, even to her own kind.

Further in the depth of the edifice, were several heat signatures all together. A breeding room for sure. She had to be there.

Tri'Pho followed immediately behind him, as silent as ever. The only sound he made was the slight tapping of his clawed feet on the stonework floor.

Tailing them was Eh'Pik'Tis. He, too, was eerily silent. This was very unusual for him. Eh'Pik'Tis had been known, even as a youth, as the one with a mouth too big for his station. He'd never had a doubt that he was the fiercest and bravest warrior there ever was and he was not afraid to make sure everyone knew.

Yet now, he did not say a word. He allowed the youngest in their group to take command and he followed.

Despite his outwardly apparent submission, Kah'Li-Khra's stomach twisted into knots. He'd known Eh'Pik'Tis all his life. In fact, they'd shared not only the same sire, but the same mother as well. Kah'Li-Khra was only ten years younger (their mother had always been their father's favorite mate). They'd been raised together and he knew from all their childhood games of Hunter and prey, in which Kah'Li-Khra was _always_ prey, that Eh'Pik'Tis did not submit. _Ever. _

As if to emphasize the thought, Kah'Li-Khra caught a whiff of aggressive musk. Eh'Pik'Tis was definitely stewing, but he could not let himself worry. They had a mission to complete. Even his brother had to acknowledge that. Afterward, however, he'd have to make sure to never turn his back on him.

The trio neared the last chamber; they slowed to gather their bearings. Kah'Li-Khra checked his wrist blades, which he'd re-donned. Tri'Pho fingered his scimitar, resting securely in its holster. Eh'Pik'Tis stood motionless, but completely tense, staring coldly at the entrance to the room. He reeked of barely held back anger and trembled with excitement for the kill.

Kah'Li-Khra growled a signal and nodded. They all tapped their wrist computers and almost simultaneous disappeared under their electric cloaks. They all knew what to do without any discussion. They were skilled hunters, after all. It was almost unheard of for such a small group to disband a nest of this size and they were almost finished.

Kah'Li-Khra clenched his mandibles tight and held his breath as he approached the entrance. He was not surprised to see their Leader's signature in his mask perched high on the resin construction, watching the room intently.

If the Leader knew that the rest of his clan had finally arrived, he did not so much as twitch an acknowledgment. His attention was focused seriously on the far end of the room.

Hissing and angry, _kainde amedha _stalked around a large glowing nest in the back, their tails swishing in frustration. On top of the nest perched not a queen, but the empress they'd been searching for. The empress was the queen of the queens and this one looked furious; probably at the destruction of her hive.

Unlike drones and even the other queens, the empress was especially intelligent and cunning. Usually, the empress rose from a drone and fought all the other queens to become the leader. This one, Kah'Li-Khra could see, was the one he birthed. She had many Yautja features. He was suddenly disgusted with himself for allowing this to happen. He'd been careless; cocky.

The queen yowled in anger, hissing and spitting at something on the ground. Her muscles were bunched as she prepared to attack.

On the floor, right in the middle of all the drones laid Lex.

Kah'Li-Khra's heart hammered as he saw her small form. The sweet metallic scent of her blood suddenly met his sense and he knew she was badly injured. Still, she stared up boldly at the empress, baring her teeth, though she had to know she did not stand a chance.

_So brave_, Kah'Li-Khra felt pride for her swell in his chest. Many Yautja would cower under a fully fledged empress. He was right to mark her as a blooded warrior, no matter what his brother thought.

He eyed his companions' movements. Tri'Pho crouched on all fours and crept in the shadows around the right, almost directly below their Leader. Eh'Pik'Tis seemed to be stalking carelessly directly down the middle, narrowly dodging the whipping tails of the hard meat. His attention seemed to be on the empress. He would be determined to be the one who took the kill. Feeling rebellious, Kah'Li-Khra decided that he would beat him to the kill.

So, he took the left quickly, knowing he had the advantage with his mask telling him just where is brother was. Of course, any hunter with even the slightest bit of training would know he was near with his clunking armor. If Eh'Pik'Tis did not notice his advance, then he was not as good as he thought he was.

The empress leapt claws first at Lex. Her fingers stretched for the small neck of the _Ooman_ female and her mouth opened wide to shriek, exposing the snapping inner mouth, eager to imbed themselves into the skull.

Kah'Li-Khra roared in challenge and charged, hunching and arms spread wide to tackle the queen.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who've kept up with this story! I truly appreciate the feedback. Without it, I probably would have abandoned this story.


	15. Chapter 15

Sacrifice

Rated: M

Chapter: Fifteen

Ah'Kahn-de crouched on a small glowing ledge high above the _Kainde Amedha_ as they circled their captive, the strange _Ooman_. He passively noted that the glowing was highly irregular and decided he would take samples when this was over. Someone of higher ranks would be interested in this information.

This room was much larger than the previous and he knew it must have had some importance when the structure was built. Hardened resin covered everything. The _Kainde Amedha_ had been very thorough, proving that their intelligence was perhaps more than he'd originally thought. This group in particular seemed rather interested in making their Empress comfortable. She even seemed to have a sort of sleeping area sectioned off from the rest of the room by higher walls of resin. Until moments ago, she'd been curled up in a tight circle. Eyeless, but she seemed to have been sleeping. It was difficult to say, but this queen was very different from any he'd seen and he wasn't keen to go charging in just yet.

Further adding to his suspicion of their levels of intelligence, he noticed that they had not killed the _Ooman_. This went against everything he'd ever known about _Kainde Amedha_. They were brutal, thoughtless killing machines. Their intelligence existed, but was overpowered by the instinct to kill, eat, and breed. So, why weren't they either killing or impregnating this tiny, weakened creature? Ah'Kahn-de was very puzzled by this. So, he only watched, even as the rest of his clan entered the room.

He rolled his eyes at their clumsy entrance. They were young yet. Even blooded as they were, they still had so much to learn. They were lucky the creatures in the room were all so caught up in their apparent pent up fury. They did not even notice his companions' entrance. Even so, the young warriors at least seemed to have some sort of plan. They spread out, each taking a side of the room to clear.

The only one whose tactics he was confused by was Eh'Pik'Tis. The arrogant _Yautja_ stalked right down the middle of the room. He was walking right into the heart of the soon-to-be battle. Not an intelligent move. He was tense and focused, though. Ah'Kahn-de could only shake his head in disdain. Even with years of experience in the Hunt, Eh'Pik'Tis always stupidly sought the largest and most difficult prey to tackle alone. It would ultimately be the end of him. There was little honor in stupid planning.

He'd trained this particular _Yautja_ since he was very young. He'd always been impressed by his fearlessness and his ferocity in battle. He had no mercy for the weak. He also had no respect for those he could over power. He relied only on instinct in battle; a fatal flaw to his prowess. Despite all of Ah'Kahn-de's teachings, Eh'Pik'Tis always did as he pleased. Even now, deep in a tomb, on a foreign planet, and in a room filled with several of the most lethal _Kainde Amedha_ in the galaxy, he ignored every rule of battle.

Ah'Kahn-de sighed and shook his head.

Nearby, sprawled on the floor in the center of the room, the small _Ooman_ bared its teeth up at the infuriated Empress in… aggression? He couldn't be sure. He'd never been terribly interested in studying _Ooman_ culture. There were several other creatures in different parts of the universe he'd been more inclined to research at the time, but now he wondered if he'd been mistaken to neglect _Oomans_ in his studies; it seemed that they were more complex than he'd previously believed.

If the bared teeth were meant to be aggression, it was the only signal the _Ooman_ was giving that would hint so. Its muscles were relaxed as it leaned back to stared fixedly at the empress. It made no move to attack, though it also made no move to run either. A quick scan of its body through his helm showed that its body was greatly weakened. It was resigned to its fate and refused to cower. This _Ooman _was truly a warrior, he noted with no small amount of awe. It would die with honor and Ah'Kahn-de would record the story of the strange _Ooman_ who fought alongside Y_autja_ warriors not once, but twice. He would include that this _Ooman _was the only in history to ever be marked as a warrior for its bravery, strength, and honor in battle.

Ah'Kahn-de was nodding in affirmation to himself when he noticed Eh'Pik'Tis. The young hunter stood still in the center of the room several lengths away from the empress. However, his attention was not on her. He was tensely eyeing the _Ooman._

Ah'Kahn-de frowned and silently dropped from his perch. Whatever Eh'Pik'Tis was thinking, his mind was obviously _not_ on the mission. This could not be allowed.

…

Lex felt strangely calm as she looked up at the infuriated queen. The abomination of an existence screeched down at her, crouched like a cat on the edge of the nest. She was much more humanoid than the others Lex had battled. Her hide glinted under the ethereal lighting as though it was wet. Soft muscle tissue bulged on the inside of her arms, unprotected by the hard shell-like skin that ran along her face, shoulders, back, and legs. Likewise, her torso was vulnerable, Lex noted. Two small mounds on her chest were akin to human female anatomy and rose and fell as she breathed shallowly. She took a deep breath and threw her head back to scream, mandibles flaring wide.

The sound reverberated off the walls and Lex's ears rang. It was bound to signify an imminent attack, but she found that she just did not care. She knew death was coming, but was not afraid. Somehow, she even felt pleased that this all was almost over. Death equaled rest at long last.

"Come on," She goaded," You're ugly, but not ugly enough to scare me to death. Let's get this show on the road."

As if the queen understood, she snapped her jaws shut and snarled. Sinking back on her haunches to strike, her claws dug further into the resin. Her muscles were bunched and ready to spring. She turned her crowned cranium to the human on the floor and seemed to grin coldly through saliva covered, silver teeth. She hissed deep in her chest and leaped.

"Finally, some excitement," Lex responded, preparing herself for the blow that would hopefully kill her.

As the queen launched herself, Lex tensed, but did not look away. She held her breath reminded herself that she was not afraid. She was a warrior. Just like Scar. He would not be afraid and neither would she.

Time seemed to slow as claws stretched for her, tips twitching with eagerness to dig into her flesh. The queen's mouth opened, revealing snapping, hungry inner teeth, darting in and out impatiently. Between the thick inner muscle and the sharp, thin teeth, the tiny second mouth would have no problem smashing through her skull. Well, at least this would be over quickly, Lex noted.

However, a deafening roar sounded from mere feet away and her enemy suddenly, inexplicably flew to the side as if hit by some invisible force. The green resin floor shattered as the queen's jaw cracked audibly against it.

Lex's heart leaped into her throat and she whipped her head around to the bare spot where the queen had been. Her eyes searched and found nothing for a moment. Then, the air in front of her came alive with blue sparks. The small bursts of electric energy danced over a tall humanoid form.

Lex's throat tightened as tattered silver colored armor, net covered muscles, and a joltingly familiar mask flickered into visibility. Dark green blood had dried in splatters across the skin and armor of the hunter who stood tense and focused. Despite his obviously extensive injuries, he stood erect and strong; an image Lex had been sure she'd never see again.

"S-Scar!" She choked on his name as elation spread through her. She'd never been happier to see anyone in her life.

Whether Scar spared a glance or not was impossible to tell behind his emotionless mask. He did, however, offer a series of clicks. He slightly inclined his head toward her, but kept his front facing the insect-like queen, who unceremoniously picked herself up off the ground.

"I'm fine," Lex affirmed, grinning madly up at him.

With a nod, Scar turned his full focus back on his enemy and snarled in reproach, while taking a step forward.

All around Lex, chaos erupted. Amongst the screams of anger from the aliens, who were just mentally catching up with the sudden intrusion, other roars signaled that Scar had not come alone. Not too far away, acidic blood sprayed and Shadow appeared in very much the same way as Scar did. He threw the spindly body away from him and roared, chin lifting slightly as he shook his head in triumph.

As everyone was distracted, Lex tried again to stand. Her body still screamed in agony, but adrenaline suddenly pumped through her veins and she was able to stand. She knew she would be little help in battle, but she hoped she could at least get out of the way and start looking for a weapon to protect herself.

As she turned, she was met with a heavy blow to the face. She crumpled back to the ground and winced. Her vision swam and a hand flew to her face, rubbing along her jaw. She turned and growled. The last person she hoped to ever see again glowered down at her.

Titan growled back and curled his hand into a fist. Twin blades popped from his wrist unit, looking sharper than ever. Lex pulled back, hands desperately reaching behind her for something… _anything_.

"This is insane," She tried to reason," We're on the same team."

That didn't help. Titan's brows furrowed further and he leaned forward to roar down at her. Like Scar, he had suffered several wounds on his earth colored skin, but this didn't seem to hinder his vigor for attacking her. In fact, he seemed more than happy to take on an injured human female.

Before he could strike, a blur of black plowed into his chest. A serpentine alien perched on his chest and pinned his arms to the ground. Much more muscular than the ones they'd already fought, he was a better match. It helped that even a monster killing machine like Titan had to be feeling a little weary after the day's battles.

It showed. He panted with exertion as he grappled on the floor.

Lex turned to haul herself up again. She had to get away. This was insane. Everywhere she turned, she was being attacked.

A screech behind her had her turning to see two blades, glimmering with acidic green blood protruding from onyx colored hide.

"Fuck it all!" Lex cursed to herself as Titan discarded the body and rounded on her again.

Titan turned fury filled eyes back to her and advanced, even as a fourth hunter materialized behind him. Gray dreadlocks swung as this new hunter turned his back to them to face other aliens approaching quickly. He was snarling, clicking, and shaking his in what seemed to be more irritation than aggression. Regardless, he was to be of no help to her this time.

"I really fucking hate you," Lex said to Titan as he stood over her. He rumbled in response.

"I am enj-hoy thees," he spoke in his own gravelly voice in poor English.

"You're a coward," Lex couldn't be sure how much English he understood because he didn't acknowledge anything she'd said to him before, but at "coward" he snarled and lunged.

Lex gasped and curled away, but he froze. Tensing, his expression changed. Fury melted from his face and he coughed. A little fluorescent blood dripped between his fangs. He looked down at a black spear protruding from his stomach and bitterly spat something in his own language.

Soft hissing responded.

The hairs on the back of Lex's neck stood on end as a creature crawled forth on all fours from behind him. The alien with the missing tooth turned his bald face to her and bared its long, silver teeth. Lips trembling, it released that hissing laugh and stood to its full height (easily as tall as Titan). Its powerful barbed tail lifted the tainted hunter slightly and Titan groaned, grasping the pointed tip at his stomach. He could do little to free himself from the sneaky alien.

Lex's gut turned to ice and horror flooded her as she looked up at the eyeless face. Had it interfered on _purpose_? She couldn't help but wonder. Could these creatures even _fathom_revenge?

Titan seemed to be immobilized by shock, but Lex was not. She knew she had no hope of running; she knew the thing could outrun her and Titan would obviously provide little distraction if it was so intent on killing her.

Thinking fast, her eyes searched Titan's body. His spear was strapped to his back and well out of her reach. His wrist blades were attached and there was no way to quickly remove them. He had to have other weapons. Scar seemed to pull all sort of weapons out of every possible place on his armor. She squinted and saw a silver ball poking from the top of Titan's belt.

"Yes!" She hissed to herself.

Pain made her knees buckle, but she grabbed for Titan for balance. The hunter eyes flickered to her in alarm as she hooked a hand into his belt and heaved herself up as quickly as she could. She was leaning heavily on him as she wrapped her hand around the silver ball peaking from his waist area. With a quick upward tug, she pulled out a dagger that was about eight inches long. It was shorter than she was comfortable with, but it would have to do.

The queen had a lot of tender skin that started just below the jaw and ran down her entire stomach. Now closer, she could see that this alien, too had soft skin around its neck, though the chest had the hard black armor covering it.

That was unimportant.

Lex moved fast. She pushed hard off of Titan's leg and launched herself at the alien. In a swift movement, she plunged the dagger into the side of the creature's neck. She felt some doubt for only a second. Blood spurted around the hilt of the blade and she knew she hit some sort of a jugular vein. Lex's celebration was short lived, however; she yelped as some acidic droplets splattered on her hand. She heard the sizzling only a moment before she felt thin layers of skin burning away.

Pulling her abused hand close to her chest and withdrawing quickly, she narrowly missed Titan's thrown body. He landed loudly beside her with a crash of metal and growls of pain. The serpent-like alien screamed and clawed at its neck, flailing in panic. It back-pedaled and tripped over its own feet.

Gargling as it choked on its own blood, it twitched at the feet of the hunter with the gray dreadlocks. He'd just turned from his kills and spotted the dying creature. With a quick look towards Lex, he chittered and cocked his head.

Lex stared back, forcing herself to stay on her feet for a moment longer. She somehow felt that she must pass this scrutiny. Holding her breath and focusing on steadying herself, she lifted her chin. At long last, the hunter turned and crushed the suffering alien's skull beneath his boot. It caved under his weight as though it was made of cardboard.

He then turned to the remaining enemy: the queen.

Scar was still fighting, though he had retreated a ways and didn't look like he'd be on his feet much longer. Shadow had moved in and was battling the queen now. She was quick; surprisingly quick for her massive size. Despite her humanoid appearing build, she was as flexible as a snake. She twisted her body into impossible angles to avoid attack, but she was growing clumsy against Shadow's lightning fast reflexes. His single sword slashed again and again at her skin. She only became more infuriated.

Despite this, Lex could see her injuries. The queen was fast, but she was also mortally wounded. Her jaw hung slack, probably broken from Scar's initial attack. She was also missing an entire mandible, where she was bleeding profusely, and she had several deep cuts along her chest and arms. It seemed they'd noticed her major weakness, too. Good. Then, this shouldn't take much longer.

As the three circled in on her, Lex allowed herself to collapse next to Titan. She was exhausted.

She'd give anything for a warm bed. She wouldn't leave the covers for a month. Maybe longer.

Titan groaned as he inspected his stomach. Lex turned to look. The flesh of his stomach was already swelling. Gore covered his chest and armor. With no amount of sorrow, Lex was suddenly struck with the realization that this wound might be fatal.

"You're such an idiot," Lex pointed out. She couldn't honestly say that she cared if he lived, but she thought someone should break it to him. He was strong, yes, but a good hunter? Definitely not.

"I…hh-ate you," He responded, turning his head slightly to glower at her, yellow eyes narrow and burning with the emotion. She frowned back. He was a fast learner.

"I hadn't noticed."

He grumbled at her, but she couldn't understand what else he said. Frankly she didn't care what he thought, anyway. It seemed like he was finally too consumed by pain to try to kill her at the moment and she was okay with that.

She leaned back on her elbows and inspected her own wounds. The cut to her side was deep, but it had swollen so much that it didn't bleed anymore. Unless infection killed her, she ruled that she would probably live. There was little she could do at the moment anyway. Perhaps one of Scar's companions had a better medical kit than he'd had.

With a sigh, she turned her head to watch the fight end. Carcasses littered the floor. The air was rank with their stench. It was a smell Lex knew she could never forget. Her eyes sought Scar. The shortest of the three, he was the easiest to pick out. It showed in his movement that he was in pain. He stumbled in for the kill and Lex felt… sad.


End file.
